Equestria girls: Aventuras en Hunter high school
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Despues de los Friendships games, las mane 7 reciben una invitacion a Hunter high school y conoceran a sus increibles compañeros
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Ayuda

Era un dia normal en Canterlot high, despues de los Juegos de la amistad, las mane 7, con Sunset Shimmer y Twilight del mundo humano, seguian con sus adolecentes vidas

-Twilight investigaba mas la magia del lugar, comunmente veia a Flash Sentry cerca a ella, lo consideraba molesto y fastidioso

-Sunset documentaba las transformaciones de sus amigas y tambien ella se transformaba con solo tocar la guitarra

-Pinkie pie seguia organizando fiesta y hasta tenua un apodo "La ama de las fiestas"

-Applejack seguia fabricando su popular jugo de manzana hasta su familia hizo un trato con una compañia para distribuirlo por to el pais como "Refresco de manzana de la familia Apple"

-Rarity siguio trabajando en su boutique carrusel diseñando vestidos hasta recibio un premio por uno de los mejores vestidos de la ciudad

-Rainbow dash tomaba clases deportivas particulares y era la mejor en todas

-Fluttershy seguia atendiendo a sus amigos en el refugio de animales pero faltaban voluntarios y eso a veces la deprimia

En fin la vida de las mane 7 seguia como cualquier adolecente normal. Un dia la directora Celestia recibio una visita inesperada, era un anciano con una larga y esponjosa barba blanca y que parecia ser muy sabio.

-Buenos dias ¿Usted es la directora Celestia?- dijo el anciano

-Si ¿Que desea?

-Soy el Dr Light, soy el director de Hunter high school ¿Lo conoce?- dijo el anciano

-Si pero ¿que tiene que ver mi escuela con eso?

-Escuche que un grupo de alumnas son expertas en anomalias extrañas ¿no?- dijo el Dr Cain

-Si, son Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas- dijo Celestia

-Es que en mi escuela estan pasando cosas extrañas y sin explicacion y quisiera que ellas fueran a investigar esos sucesos extraños- dijo el Dr Light

-Esta bien , hablare con ellas Dr Light- dijo Celestia

-Gracias Directora Celestia- dijo el Dr Light despidiendose

-No hay de que Dr Light- dijo Celestia despidiendolo. Cuando el Dr Light se fue, Celestia investigo sobre esa escuela en su computadora y encontro su pagina

Vio una foto del instituto y observo su aspecto, era una escuela de cinco pisos de color azul brillante y parecia un edificio del futuro, con ciertas estructuras como la del lado izquierdo que era una torre que parecia una nave espacial.

Era una escuela prestigiosa como la Crystal prep, vio las clases que daban, esan las basicas pero lo que mas enseñaban eran deportes como atletismo, carreras, boxeo y aerobicos.

Reviso una seccion donde decian "Estudiantes clase A"

En ella habian varias fotografias de alumnos estrella de la institucion.

La primera era de un chico de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, que sonreia a la camara. Leyo abajo

X

Edad: 16 años

Resaltante en matematicas y ciencias, es muy agil en deportes pero tiende a ser muy pacifista en boxeo al grado de no querer pelear.

Vio la siguiente foto, era un chico de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules y estaba sosteniendo una espada de esgrima. Leyo abajo

Zero

Edad: 16 años

Resaltante en ciencias y oratoria, experto en esgrima y gano varios trofeos para la escuela en estos deportes pero es un poco serio sin embargo es un buen amigo.

Vio la siguiente, era un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que hacia la "V" de vengador con los dedos y guiñeaba un ojo. Leyo abajo

Axl

Edad: 16 años

Resaltante en ciencias y el mejor en casi todos los deportes sobretodo en carreras llegando a ganar 10 trofeos para la escuela en este año pero es algo bromista y travieso.

Vio la otra foto, era un chico de piel gris con cabello gris oscuro, tenia ojos amarillos con iris rojas y al sonreir mostraba un pequeño colmillo.

Discord

Edad: 17 años

Resaltante en casi todos los cursos, pero en conducta esta bajo tiende a hacer bromas en toda la escuela

Vio otra foto, era un chico con varios musculos y tenia cabello morado, con una cara de bravucon. Leyo abajo

Serpenter

Edad: 18 años

Resaltante en todos los cursos, tiene buenas relaciones, es el mejor de la escuela

Vio otra foto, era un chico de pelo morado claro y ojos rojos, parecia un demonio

Lumine

Edad: 17 años

El mejor de toda la institucion aunque tiende a ser muy reservado

Celestia vio que la escuela tambien tenia habitaciones para que los alumnos puedan usarlas como casa club.

Llamo a las mane 7, cuando ellas llegaron a su oficina, Celestia cerro la puerta para hablar con ellas en privado.

-¿Que pasa Directora Celestia?- dijo Sunset

-¿Un monstruo?¿La princesa Twilight necesita ayuda?- dijo Pinkie emocionada

-No es eso, Pinkie pie- dijo Celestia

-Entonces ¿Que es?- dijo Rainbow

-Existe otra escuela ademas de esta y la Crystal prep, es la Hunter high school- dijo Celestia enseñandoles una imagen de la escuela

-Guau parece una ventana al futuro- dijo Rarity asombrada

-Su director vino a verme porque en su escuela estan sucediendo cosas extrañas y sin explicacion. Sunset tu vienes de un mundo magico ¿Podrias investigarlo tu y tus amigas?- dijo Celestia mirando a Sunset

-Si, sobre eso tal vez cuando Twilight se transformo debio abrir puertas dimensionales en lugares como ese- dijo Sunset. Twilight bajo la cabeza recordando el triste suceso, Applejack vio esto y la consolo

-Tranquila, caramelo, no fue tu culpa- dijo Applejack. Twilight recupero el animo y sonrio

Rainbow dash volvio con un telefono a la mano y sonriendo

-Nuestros padres nos autorizan para ir- dijo Rainbow dash

-Si- dijo Pinkie saltando de alegria- sera otra gran aventura

-Las Shadowcolts tambien estaran ahi- dijo Celestia

-¿Que?¿Porque?- dijo Twilight

-La decana Cadence quiere que aprendan mas sobre amistad- dijo Celestia

-Bueno mientras mas ayuda mejor- dijo Sunset

-Ya le hable a un autobus para llevarlas ahi- dijo Celestia

-Muy bien estaremos ahi- dijo Sunset

Las mane 7 salieron de la oficina y se dirigian afuera

-¿Como creen que sera?- dijo Fluttershy nerviosamente

-Pienso que sera emocionante. Ojala haya chicos guapos- dijo Rarity

Todas voltearon a verla, Rarity se sonrojo incomodamente y oculto su rostro

Las chicas fueron a sus casa a recoger sus cosas y volvieron a la escuela donde encontraron a las shadowcolts

-Hola chicas- dijo Twilight

-Hola Twilight- dijeron todas

-Esto sera extremo- dijo Indigo zap subiendo al autobus que habia llegado

-Eso espero- dijo Rainbow dash sentandose

El autobus partio, todas estaban nerviosas por la aventura que iba a suceder

CONTINUARA

BUENO VUELVO A COMENZAR OTRO FIC DE ESTE TEMA, ESPERO QUE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL CREDITO ES DE ALEXIDELICIUS PORQUE GRACIAS A UNO DE SUS FANFICS ME INSPIRO A CREAR ESTA HISTORIA

NOS VEMOS


	2. Chapter 2 Estudiantes

Capitulo 2 Estudiantes

Mientras tanto Hunter high, una chica de pelo azul y de aspecto rudo se dirigia al patio donde la esperaban su grupo de porristas, todas vestidas con playeras celestes con la insignia escolar enfrente y faldas azul marino y ella tenia el uniforme dorado pues ella era la capitana.

-Muy bien chicas, comenzemos con la rutina, el juego de basket y futbol comenzara en unos dias- dijo la chica de cabello azul animando a sus porristas.

-Si, capitana- dijeron todas. En el fondo, tres chicas rubias conversaban entre si

-Ay ojala la escuela hagan las faldas de estos uniformes mas largas, el proximo año, estas se levantan mucho con cualquier movimiento- dijo una chica rubia con el pelo atado con una cinta verde arreglandose la corta falda y roja de verguenza

-No te preocupes Roll, usaremos shorts abajo en la presentacion- dijo otra chica rubia con el peinado de cola de caballo y ojos azul marino

-Lo se Ciel, pero tengo miedo de que alguien nos vea en esta vergonzosa situacion- dijo Roll

-Ya no se alteren amigas ya comenzara la practica, ademas todos estan en clase durante la practica de porristas de Leviatan- dijo otra chica rubia con un sombrero ruso puesto y con aretes azules

-Ok Kalinka- dijeron Roll y Ciel preparandose para empezar. Leviatan hizo sonar un pitido y todas comenzaron a formar una piramide humana y Leviatan comenzo a subir haciendo saltos acrobaticos hasta llegar a la cima. Pero a Kalinka se le hundio el sombrero en la cabeza y trato de sacarselo, Roll y Ciel intentaron ayudarla pero al moverse la piramide colapso y todas cayeron lastimandose. Leviatan se levanto adolorida pues se habia hecho un enorme raspon en el brazo y se dirigio furiosa hacia Kalinka que logro sacarse el sombrero.

-Eres una estupida, tu y tu porqueria de sombrero causaron esto- dijo Leviatan furiosa tumbandole el sombrero

-Pero Leviatan solo fue un accidente- dijo Kalinka recojiendo su sombrero

-No solo tu eres un desastre, tus amigas tambien lo son- dijo Leviatan mirando con furia a Roll y a Ciel

-Pero capitana solo queruamos ayudarla- dijo Ciel

-Pero arruinaron todo, par de estupidas- dijo Leviatan furiosa

-¡Basta Leviatan! No dejare que insulte a mis amigas- dijo Roll poniendose enfrente de sus amigas. Leviatan quiso golpearla pero al ver que las demas la estaban viendo se calmo con esfuerzo

-Descansen termino la practica- dijo Leviatan retirandose a curarse la herida

Roll, Ciel y Kalinka se cambiaron y se retiraron del patio mientras hablaban

-Gracias por defendernos Roll, eres una gran amiga- dijo Kalinka

-No fue nada, no iba a dejar que esa bravucona se metiera con ustedes, fuimos amigas desde que aprendimos a caminar y lo seguiremos siendo incluso cuando seamos viejas y con arrugas en las arrugas- dijo Roll. Las tres se dieron un abrazo en grupo y se dirigieron al comedor. Pero en el camino, un chico de cabello castaño y con una playera azul, un chico de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules con una chaqueta roja y un chico pelirrojo de playera azul marino estaban en la entrada. Las chicas al verlos corrieron a abrazarlos.

-X, hermano que bueno que estes aqui- dijo Roll abrazando al chico azul

-Zero, me alegra que vengas hermano- dijo Ciel abrazando al chico rubio

-Axl, hermano me alegra tanto verte- dijo Kalinka abrazando al chico pelirrojo

-Vinimos a traerles algo- dijo X y los tres chicos le entregaron un paquete a sus hermanas

Roll abrio el suyo y era una hamburgesa de queso con mayonesa

-Gracias X, esta practicas me dejan hambrienta- dijo Roll y comenzo a comerla

Ciel abrio el suyo y era un batido de chocolate helado

-Gracias Zero, siempre se me antoja una despues de estas actividades- dijo Ciel y comenzo a beberla

Kalinka abrio su paquete y era un conejo de chocolate

-Gracias hermano, tu conoces mi gusto por el chocolate- dijo Kalinka y le arranco una ojera al chocolatoso conejo y se la comio

-¿Que hacen aqui?¿No deberian estar en clase?- dijo Ciel

-El director salio y todos los profesores nos dieron tiempo libre hasta que regresara- dijo Axl

De pronto un anciano de larga barba blanca aparecio y se dirigio hacia ellos

-¿Que hacen?- dijo el anciano

-Nada sub-director Cain solo venimos a ver a nuestras hermanas- dijo Axl

-Esta bien pero no se metan en problemas- dijo Cain retirandose

-Bueno nos veremos mas tarde- dijo X retirandose con sus amigos, sus hermanas asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras los hunters se retiraban, X buscaba algo en sus bolsillos pero no lo encontraban

-Rayos amigos, creo que deje mi celular en mi casillero, voy por el- dijo X

-Ok no tardes- dijo Zero

X llego corriendo a su casillero y saco su celular, se disponia a regresar pero frente a el estaba un chico de piel morada y cabello turquesa con ojos rojos y se reia maniaticamente de el

-Vile- dijo X poniendose en guardia

-Vaya, vaya pero si es la Mariquita azul- dijo Vile riendose de su chiste

-¿Que quieres?- dijo X molesto

-Tu me humillaste y la pagaras caro- dijo Vile sacando un arma de fuego

X se quedo aterrado y no podia moverse, de repente Zero aparecio y con un regla grande que uso como espada tiro el arma de Vile dejandolo arrinconado

-Vile rindete o usare la fuerza para someterte- dijo Zero acercandose

-Ja no creo que pase- dijo Vile y saco otra arma apuntando a Zero. X tenia miedo pero queria salvar a su mejor amigo, asi que corrio y de la nada su puño brillo en azul y cuando le dio un golpear a Vile lo hizo volar por los cielos hasta que quedo clavado en la pared.

-¿Que paso aqui?- dijo un profesor de cabello azul llegando

-Profesor Signas, Vile intendo darnos con una pistola- dijo Zero. Signas vio el arma en las manos de un inconsiente Vile, se acerco con cuidado y amordazo a Vile con una cuerda y este desperto con la cara adolorida por el guerte golpe que habia recibido. La plicia llego y se lo llevo por haber traido un arma a la escuela.

Mientras lo veia irse, X recordo cuando lo vencio en boxeo, la razon porque lo odisba ademas de que Vile tambien habia sido un bravucon desde siempre, se puso a mirar por la ventana pensando como habia hecho para que su puño brillara y golpeara a Vile de esa manera pero gracias a eso habia salvado a su amigo Zero de que Vile le disparara con la pistola.

De repente un gran autobus llego, X se extraño de que hubiera llegado un autobus tan grande la escuela y se pregunto que pasaba, de repente vio a las msn las shadowcolts descender. X vio que eran chicas muy lindas pero su vista se fijo en una chica de piel blanca y pelo morado, sintio que su corazon comenzaba a bailar locamente y sonrio un monton. Una voz lo hizo salir de su sueño

-¿Que ves?- dijo Axl apareciendo junto a el y asomo la cabeza por la ventana y su vista se fijo en Twilight y sintio su corazon explotar de alegria.

-Vaya doce bellezas llegando a la escuela, tienes buen gusto amigo- dijo Axl

Zero llego y se puso a observar desde la ventana hasta que oyeron una voz

-¿Que pasa?- dijo un chico de piel gris con pelo gris oscuro llegando

-Mira abajo Discord- dijo Axl haciendose a un lado. Discord miro a abajo y su mente se fijo en una chica de pelo rosa y piel amarilla que hizo bricar a su corazon

-Me pregunto que haran esas bellezas aqui- dijo un chico de piel azul con el pelo negro largo atado en coleta

-Ahuizolt- dijeron todos

-Una de ellas se parece a Daring do- dijo Ahuizolt

-¿La chica que se cree arquologa?- dijo Axl levantando una ceja

-Me impresiona que te guste ella aunque te pare haciendo bromas- dijo Discord

-Ella es muy bella- dijo Ahuizolt suspirante

-No le digan- dijo Ahuixolt rapidamente sl escuchar las risas de sus amigo

-Para nada viejo, recuerda que somos amigos desde que eramos niños y lo seguiremos siendo siempre- dijo X

-Si- dijeron todos y chocaron su puños en señal de amistad

-¿Y Silver?- dijo Zero

-Debe estar en la cancha de futbol- dijo Discord

Sin mas problemas, el grupo de amigos se retiro del lugar, aunque X no podia quitarse esa sensacion que sintio al ver a esa chica de piel blanca y pelo morado, sonrio al pensar que significaba.

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevos amigos

Capitulo 3 Nuevos amigos

Mientras tanto en un pasillo, ocurria una graciosa escena, un chico alto de piel amarilla y de pelo esponjado corria desesperadamente con una dona en sus manos, despues un chico bajo de piel rosa con pelo lizo en la cabeza lo perseguia para quitarle la dona

-Ven aca, dame mi dona Ray- dijo el chico bajo- mientras Ray corria sin fijarse a donde iba hasta que se estrello contra la puerta del armario de limpieza destrozandola y enredandose con una soga que habia ahi

-Ven, dame dona estupido- dijo el chico de baja estatura y Ray salio corriendo, atropellandolo y dejandolo impreso en el suelo, de pronto llego corriendo un chico de piel celeste con cabello negro y con gafas azules

-Con mas calma Andy que me va dar pulmonitis por correr tanto- dijo el chico de la gorra en la cabeza

Eddy se abalanzo contra Ray y jalo de la cuerda que estaba enrrollada en el y lo hixo girar como un taladro y perforo el suelo haciendo un gran agujero, Eddy observo a su amigo desaparecer en el

-¿Se fue a china, Luis?- dijo Andy

-Ay Andy mira lo que hiciste- dijo Luis observando el agujero pero Ray salio por debajo de doble d tumbandolo y sigio girando y destrozo los casilleros hasta detenerse, Andy mordio la dona que aun estaba en su mano, Ed grito de dolor y lo lanzo contra la pared dejandolo clavado en ella

-Santos tiraderos, ¡ACASO USTEDES NO TIENEN RESPETO POR LA SANTA PROPIEDAD ESCOLAR¡- dijo Luis llevandose las manos a la cabeza observando el desastre que ocasionaron sus amigos

Andy se despego de la pared desprendiendo un cartel, Luis lo recojio y temblo del miedo

-Ay Retiro mi declaracion de hace un momento no hubo daños ¿verdad?-dijo Luis sonriendo nerviosamente y destrozando el cartel con las manos

Los dos chicos se quedaron extrañados por la reaccion de su amigo. Mientras tanto las mane 7 y las shadow 5 habian bajado del autobus y observaban la escuels

-Es como una ventana al futuro- dijo Rainbow

-¿Habra robots zombies come cerebros?- dijo Pikie imitando a un zombie

-Ay cuando sera el dia cuando se tomara algo enserio- dijo Applejack llevandose una mano a la cara

-Este lugar parece interesante- dijo Sour sweet observando de lejos la zona de arqueria

-Este lugar sera ¡GENIAL¡- dijo Indigo zap viendo una zona de motocross

-Recuerden que estamos aqui para resolver un problema- dijo Sunset mirando su libro

-Si si lo que tu dijas- dijo Rainbow observando la gran cancha de futbol

Mientras tanto Luis y Ray conversaban en el pasillo mientras caminaban

-Deben controlarse tu y tu hermano, ya que destrozaron parte del pasillo- dijo Luis

-Lo se pero es insoportable- dijo Ray apretando los puños

-Y como otro dia, destruimos parte de la escuela- dijo Luis desviando la mirada

Luis y Ray se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, recordaron sus diez años de amistad, desde el jardin de niños. Ray se compro un helado de chocolate y empezo a comerlo

Luis salio acompañado de su amigo y montaron sus patinetas y comenzaron a patinar al estilo extremo con muchas acrobacias hasta que por esquivar a Andy que aparecio de repente y los tres salieron volando y se estrellaron contra el autobus y dejando la marca de sus cuerpos como abolladura. Las chicas miraron esto y se llevaron las manos a la boca de preocupacion por si habia hecho daño.

Luis se despego con dificultad y cayo al suelo un poco mareado

-Ay miren lo qye hicimos, no puede ser ¡CUANDO ACABARA ESTE DIA DE FALLAS Y PERCANSES¡- dijo Luis levandose y llevandose las manos a la cabeza al ver las abolladuras

-¿Chicos?- dijo Luis preocupandose al ver que no reaccionaban pero se quedo parado observando a las chicas.

Eddy se despego y tenia un enorme chichon en la cabeza

-Pues me caes mas mal- dijo Eddy bajandose el chichon pero fue interrumpido por Ray que por el golpe hablaba tonterias y saco su helado muy sucio

-Desayuno Luis, ¡EL QUE LO ENCUENTRA SE LO QUEDA¡- decia Ray levantandose y se alejo un poco con una sonrisa y se comio el sucio helado de un mordisco

-Tragon- dijo Andy mientras lo veia masticarlo. Despues Ray recupero la razon despues de tragarse el helado y quiso vomitar.

Los tres se quedaron observando a las chicas y ellas igual los observaban

-Hola yo ser Andy y esta es la escuela- dijo Andy con tono de extraterrestre. Luis le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Andy son estudiantes de otras escuelas, ellas no vienen de la Luna- dijo Luis regañandolo pero despues se puso firme y sonrio

-Disculpen por el incidente, Bienvenidas a Hunter high school, mi nombre es Luis, es gusto conocerlas- dijo extendiendo la mano

-Mucho gusto Luis, soy Sunset shimmer y ellas son mis amigas Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, Rarity y Fluttershy- dijo Sunset dandole la mano

-Se que vienen por lo de las anomalias- dijo Luis

-¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Sunset asombrada

-Yo estuve en su concierto, fue como una batalla al estilo de Star Wars- dijo Luis

-¿Como estuviste ahi?- dijo Rainbow asombrada

-Trixie es mi prima y queria que vaya a ver a "la gran y poderosa Trixie"- dijo Luis imitando de manera graciosa a Trixie, las mane 7 rieron por verlo imitar su lema de manera chistosa. Luis dirigio su mirada a las shadowbolts.

-Ustedes son las shadowbolts ¿cierto?- dijo Luis

-¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Sugar coat

-Estuve en los juegos de la amistad. Queria ver si ocurria otro evento fantastico y vaya que ocurrio- dijo Luis sonriendo

Todas estaban asombradas, ese chico sabia mucho.

-El es mi amigo Ray estuvo conmigo en los eventos- dijo Luis presentando a Ray

-¿Que onda?- dijo Ray saludando

-Y el su hermano Andy- dijo Luis

-Hola- dijo Andy saludando

-Vengan les mostrare la escuela y donde se hospedaran- dijo Luis entrando seguido de sus amigos. Todos entraron a la escuela y vieron un asombroso espectaculo

Todo era tecnologicamente avanzado y parecia sacado de una pelicula futuristica, las chicas tenian la boca abierta.

-Ahi esta el salon de arte, y varios de estos son de computacion y ahi esta el de musica- dijo Luis señalandolo

Rainbow entro a verlo y quedo maravillada al ver tantas guitarras electrica pero la que mas la sorprendio fue que ahi estaba la guitarra por la que peleo con Trixie la vez pasada.

La miro y examino, Luis sonrio y se acerco

-Veo que te gusta mi guitarra- dijo Luis

-¿Es tuya?- dijo Rainbow asombrada

-Si, fue un regalo de mi tio el director- dijo Luis observando su guitarra

-¿Puedes tocar?- dijo Rainbow

-Si- dijo Luis y agarro su guitarra y comenzo a tocar una musica rockera que todas disfrutaban. De pronto el comenzo a brillar y cuando toco la nota final una explosion sonica sono en todo el lugar.

-¿Que tal?- dijo Luis con sus gafas colgando de su oreja derecha

-Eres increible- dijo Rainbow emocionada

-Amigo eso fue asombroso- dijo Ray impresionado

-Te vi en la muestra musical, tocas increible- dijo Luis a Rainbow, ella se ruborizo un poco

-Aunque deberias dejar de hacer canciones referentes a ti misma muy seguido, como que no cae bien- dijo Luis, Rainbow se avergonzo un poco.

-Pero en lo demas estas bien- dijo Luis animandola

Siguieron recorriendo la escuela y de pronto escucharon una risa y vieron a lo que parecia ser un chico de color verde con una larga lengua

-¿Que quires Chameleon?- dijo Luis poniendose en guardia

El chico se asusto y huyo corroendo. De pronto Leviatan aparecio acompañada de un chico de piel blanca y mirada psicopata, y un chico de piel morada y que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una bufanda roja

-Vaya carne fresca- dijo rl chico de mirada psicopata

-Basta prometeo, tenemos nuevas inquilinas- dijo Leviatan observandolas

-Eliminemoslas- dijo Prometeo ansioso

-¿Que opinas Signarq?- dijo Prometeo mirando al chico de la bufanda roja

-Eliminar rebeldes, eliminar rebeldes- respondio Signarq como si fuera una maquina

-Bien como son nuevas, deberan empezar a pagar pension como todos, adi que ahora quiero un adelanto- dijo Leviatan sacando un largo palo

Rainbow y Indigo se lanzaron para golpearlos pero Prometeo y Signarq se adelantaron y las tiraron al suelo pisandolas

-¿A donde ibas? payaso- dijo Prometeo burlandose de Rainbow

-Rebeldia detectada- dijo Signarq a Indigo zap

Sour sweet corria a ayudarlas pero Leviatan la empujo con el palo y la hizo caer al suelo. De reprnte un palo golpeo a Prometeo y a Signarq haciendolos caer y liberando a Rainbow y a Indigo. Una chica de pelo verde y azul aparecio con un largo palo y se puso en defensa de las chicas.

-¡Pandora¡ Eres una traidora- dijo Prometeo furioso

-No permitire que les hagas daño Leviatan- dijo Pandora poniendise en guardia

Leviatan sintio un poco de miedo pero se puso en guardia. Cuando las dos chicas iban a enfrentarse, se escucho una voz.

-Alto- dijo una voz llegando, un chico de pelo morado, piel blanca y pelo morado aparecio junto a un grandulon enorme

-¡Lumine¡Serpenter¡- dijo Leviatan sorprendida

-Retirate- dijo Lumine

Leviatan obedeci y se marcho corriendo

-Lamento el incidrnte con mi compañera- dijo Lumine friamente

-Lo bueno es que ella nos defendio- dijo Rarity mirando a Pandora

-Bueno vuelvan a su rutina- dijo Lumine retirandose con Serpenter

-Que raro- dijo Rainbow

-Dash callate, gracias a el no te dieron una paliza- dijo Applejack regañandola

-A proposito gracias por defendernos- dijo Fluttershy a Pandora

-No es nada, yo odio el bullying. Me llamo Pandora- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Es un gusto conocerte Pandora- dijo Sunset dandole la mano

De repente Twilight se acordo de algo y comenzo a desesperarse

-¿Que pasa Twilight?- dijo Pinkie

-Spike, lo traje y lo perdi soy una terrible dueña- dijo Twilight llorando

-Tranquila caramelo, ya aparecera- dijo Applejack consolandola

De repente llego Roll cargando dulcemente a Spike en sus brazos

-¿Este cachorro es suyo?- dijo Roll

Twilight volteo y se lanzo a abrazar a s mascota

-Tranquila Twi estoy bien, ella es muy amable y me dio muchas galletas- dijo Spike

-Es un poco gloton- dijo Roll riendo

-Gracias te lo agradezco- dijo Twlight

-No es nada, adoro a los perritos- dijo Roll dandole una galleta de perro a Spike

-Hola prima- dijo Luis a Roll

-Hola primo- dijo Roll

-Chicas, ella es mi prima Roll- dijo Luis presentandola

-Hola- dijo Roll

-Bueno las llevare a donde se hospedaran- dijo Roll y las condujo hasta una habitacion que se abria con un codigo que era 15268

La habitacion parecia de lujo, en un rincon estan Ciel y Kalinka con sus celulares.

-Ellas son mis amigas Ciel y Kalinka- dijo Roll presrntandolas

-Hola- dijeron las dos. La habitacion se dividia en dos en uno dormuan las chicas y en la otra sus hermanos. Roll apreto un boton y salieron varias literas comodas, donde las chicas dejaron sus cosas.

-Este lugar es genial- dijo Rainbow

Roll saco unas gaseosa y las fue repartiendo y saco unas sodas de un refrigerador y llenno un tazon de agua para Spike.

-Esta habitacion es super cool- dijo Indigo zap

-Eso pasa cuando eres la hija del director- dijo Roll

-¿Eres la hija del director?- dijo Pinkie asombrada

-Si, yo y mi hermano X- dijo Roll

-Esta escuela parece del futuro- dijo Pinkie

-Todo lo construyo mi padre y su compañia Laboratorios Light- dijo Roll

-Guau- dijeron todas

-Ahora les explicare el problema- dijo Luis

Luis saco una camara y reprodujo su grabacion

-Esto le paso a Kuwanger- dijo Luis

Se veia a un chico de piel roja y pelo amarrillo que corria pero de repente se desmaterializo y aparecio segundos despues rodando y mal herido como si hubiera ibo a una velocidad supersonica.

Las mane 7 y las shadow 5 abrieron la boca de sorpresa. Sunset penso un momento y dedujo

-Puede haber activado su contraparte magica- dijo Sunset

-¿Contraparte magica?- dijo Luis confindido

Sunset le explico la magia de su mu do y del mundo humano, Luis se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Es posible- dijo Luis analizando y despues mostro fotos de lo que parecian ser portales azules

-Son diferentes a los qur creo Twilight- dijo Luis

-¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Twilight

-Vi tu transformacion y uno de ellos casi me mata- dijo Luis

-Lo siento- dijo Twilight

-Tranquila, he sobrevivido a peores cosas como cuando choque con su autobus- dijo Luis sonriendo

-Ademas se siente energia negativa en la escuela desde hace mucho- dijo Roll

-¿Por que?- dijo Sunset

-Leviatan, ella causa muchos problemas en la escuela y nadie dice nada por miedo, onventa rumores falsos, fotografias trucadas y videos alterados y te destruye la vida- dijo Ciel

-¿No estaran tratando de deshacerse de ella?- dijo Sour sweet

-La odiamos si pero por grandes razones, por su culpa me creen una satanica misantropa- dijo Pandora

-A mi me creen una estupida infantil y inmadura solo porque invento todo por ver un peluche nada mas- dijo Roll molesta

-A mi me creen una nerd por solo saber mucho de computacion y tecnologia- dijo Ciel molesta

-Creen que soy una comunista invasora por ser de Rusia- dijo Kalinka

-A mi mecreen un tonto solo por investigar temas paranormales- dijo Luis con pena

-Pero esperen, olvide algo- dijo Luis y de su mochola saco tres gemas de color azul, rojo y azul marino que brillaban

-Encontre estas gemas en el patio y no se de que son- dijo Luis

Sinset examino las joyas y trataba de darle una explicacion

-No parece a nada de lo que haya visto- dijo Sunset

De pronto sono una campana que indicaba el fin de clases

-Acabaron las clases podriamos ir al patio a investigar mas- dijo Kalinka

Todos se retiraron dejando las gemas en una mesa, de pronto la gema de color azul comenzo a brillar

CONTINUARA...

QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LUIS ES MI REPRESENTACION, LUIS FUE UNO DE MIS NOMBRES FAVORITOS Y POR ESO ELEGI EL NOMBRE

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	4. Chapter 4 Tres heroes han nacido

Capitulo 4 Tres heroes han nacido

Mientras tanto en el patio, X, Zero, Axl y Discord jugaban al futboll con la pelota de Axl. En medio del juego, Discord pateo muy fuerte la pelota y esta salio volando hasta entrar por una ventana, que era el baño de chicas.

-¡Discord¡- dijeron todos molestos, Discord sonrio nerviosamente. Luis aparecio y se pregunto que pasaba

-Chicos ¿Que paso?- dijo Luis

-Discord tiro mi pelota por la ventana del baño de chicas- dijo Axl

-Debemos recuperarla, es pelota ests firmada por Messi- dijo Axl

-Pues vayan- dijo Luis

-Pero es el baño de chicas- dijo Zero

-Yo no ire, no soy un pervertido- dijo X

-Yo tampoco- dijo Axl

-Sere travieso pero no mañoso- dijo Discord

-Ni loco entraria- dijo Zero

-No haran nada pervertido, mal pensados, solo trepen metanse y saquen el balon, ademas terminaron las clases no hay problema- dijo Luis

-Piedra, papel o tijera por quien se meta- dijo Axl, todos jugaron y se tardaban mucho

Mientras tanto las chicas, caminaban por el pasillo y llegaron a la entrada del patio

-Debo entrar al baño un momento por favor- dijo Rarity corriendo al baño

-Okay, pero no te tarde- dijo Sunset observando un medidor de energia portatil

-Que amable fue Luis al prestarnos ese aparato para captar las anomalias- dijo Pinkie

-Ese chico esta lleno de sorpresas- dijo Sunny Flare

Mientras tanto el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras llego a su fin, el perdedor fue X.

X trepo el muro y entro por la ventana abierta, al poco rato encontro la pelota y ya se preparaba para irse. De repente el cubiculo que estaba frente suyo se abrio, Rarity aparecio aun abrochandose la falda, levanto la mirada y ambos gritaron al verse. Las chicas al oir el grito de la modista corrieron al baño al igual que Luis al oir los gritos de su primo

Sour sweet derribo la puerta y todas entraron y furon a tranquilizar a su amiga

-¡Pervertido¡ ¡Degenerado¡- dijo Rarity desesperada

-¿Tu que haces aqui?- dijo Applejack molesta

-Es muy indecente de tu parte- dijo Fluttershy molesta

-Oh dios mio- dijo Sunset llevandose las manos a la cabeza

-Te vamos a destrozar- dijeron las shodowbolts y Rainbow lanzandose para golpear a X pero Luis se puso en medio para proteger a X

-Chicas alto, todo fue un malentendido, mi amigo entro por un balon de futboll que cayo aqui- dijo Luis calmando las aguas

-Bueno eso es comprensible- dijo Sunset- perdon por el susto solo que no es comun ver chicos en un baño de niñas

X miro a Rarity que estaba aun con nervios y en el suelo

-Perdon por haberte asustado- dijo X ayudandola a pararse

Rarity observ algo sintio en su corazon que la hizo sonreir

-No te preocupes, no paso nada- dijo Rarity. X se retiro con el balon al patio y mientras lo hacia pensaba en esa chica de piel blanca y pelo morado que habia hecho saltar su corazo y lo volvio a hacer cuando la tenia al frente. Sin mas dudas siguio con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Luis y las chicas seguian investigando el lugar, cada salon y cada area de deporte, pero Sour sweet se puso a probar la zona de arqueria

-Sour deja de jugar y ven aca- dijo Sugar

-Detecto niveles altos de energia y no se de donde vienen- dijo Luis observando su maquina

-Tal vez yo - dijo una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse

Aparecio un chico de piel blanca y pelo plateado que habia estado jugando futboll.

-Hola Silver ellas son mis nuevas amigas- dijo Luis

-Mucho gusto- dijo Silver

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo Applejack, Silver sintio algo con solo verla pero penso que no era nada.

De pronto un gran temblor sucedio, todos cayeron al suelo y lo que vieron no lo podian creer

Era una enorme serpiente mecanica de ojos rojos y enormes colmillos que se levantaba y se quedaba observandolos

-L-luis ¿que es eso?- dijo Roll asustada

-No lo se- dijo Luis asustado y retrocediendo. La serpiente rugio y fue escuchado por X que corrio desesperadamente para ver de donde venia el rugido.

Llego y vio a la serpiente gigante y retrocedio del miedo pero al ver a Rarity asustada, tomo valor y se puso frente a ellos para protegerlos. Uno de los cristales brillo de azul y salio disparado hasta juntarse con X y un resplandor ilumino todo el lugar, X comenzo a transformarse

Unas luces lo rodearon y cubrieron, un casco de color azul con una gema roja en el centro aparecio en su cabeza, aparecio una pechera sin mangas de metal azul en su torso y sus brazos salio una armadura azul con guantes negros con los dedos de color blanco pero en su brazo derecho aparecio un cañon azul. Aparecieron una botas de color azul con unos anillos en los tobillos, tambien le salio un boxer de metal blanco con compartimentos al lado de las piernas y las partes al descubierto excepto su cara fue cubierta por una tela metalica flexible y comoda de color negro. Se impulso con sus nuevos poderes y cargo el cañon de su brazo con energia poderosa que disparo contra la serpiente hhaciendola retroceder y chillar del dolor. X respiro sucesivsmente y observo su armadura y se quedo atonito

-X ¿Estas bien?- dijo Luis observando atonito ls nueva apariencia de su primo

-Si- dijo X agitado, las chicas tenian la boca abierta del asombro por lo que habian visto, ahora X parecia un superheroe

-Guau hermano, pareces un super heroe- dijo Roll asombrada

-La verdad no me lo esperaba- dijo Ciel asombrada

-Buen trabajo Malinki- dijo Kalinka

De pronto la serpiente se recupero y se volteo para levantar su cola para aplatar a todos, X cargo otra vez su buster y disparo pero no le hizo nada.

De pronto Zero y Axl llegaron y vieron a su amigo y se sorprendieron por su armadura, pero al ver que la serpiente iba a hacerle daño corrieron a ayudarlo. De repente las dos gemas restantes se unieron a ellos y activaron sus poderes.

Zero fue rodeado por una luz roja y su armadura aparecio, un casco rojo con dos grandes triangulos rojos a los costados y color azul marino en el centro y una joya verde triangular volteada en el centro. Una pechera de metal sin mangas de color rojo cubrio su torso, sus brazos tenian una armadura rojo brillante con guantes negros con los dedos blancos. Traia botas de metal con anillos en los tobillos y un boxer de metal blanco con compartimentos donde guardaba una espada laser y una pistola buster. Axl fue rodeado de una luz de color azul marino y activo su armadura. Traia un casco rojo con sobresalientes blacas y traia una perla azul en el centro, sus brazos, piernas y demas tenian una armadura azul marino con una raya roja en el centro. En sus botas tenia unos propulsores incorporados y sus armas eran dos pistolas buster.

Zero activo su espada laser , que era una hoja triangular alargada de color verde con el mango blanco, y se abalanzo contra la serpiente y le corto la cola y Axl disparo a quemarropa y sin cesar a la cabeza haciendo explotar todo el cuerpo. Los tres chicos observaron sus nuevas apariencias y poderes.

-Eso fue... INCREIBLE- dijo Rainbow emocionada

-Gracias- dijo Zero

-¿Como lo hicieron?- dijo Sunset atonita

-Estoy realmente boquiabierta- dijo Twilight

-No se como lo hicimos pero solo se que debia protegerlos a todos- dijo X

Ahuixolt y Discord llegaron corriendo y observaron a sus amigo

-Guau que chingo se ven- dijo Ahuizolt

-Parecen Robocop- dijo Discord

Las chicas centearon su vista en Zero pues el era muy guapo, miaron su aspecto alto, musculoso, rubio y de ojos azules. Todas, sobretodo Rarity y las shadowbolts, suspiraron encantadoramente hacia el. Ciel miro esto y fruncio un poco el ceño

-Genial, otras chicas que se enamoran de mi hermano- dijo sarcasticamente

Los tres se concentraron y desactivaron sus poderes y sus armaduras. Rarity se desmayo al ver a Zero sin el casco.

-Esto sera interesante- dijo Axl

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LAS ARMADURAS DE LOS HUNTERS,

POBRE ZERO TODAS LAS CHICAS LO AMAN XD XD XD

HASTA LUEGO


	5. Chapter 5 Villanos y graciosos incidente

Capitulo 4 Villanos y graciosos incidentes

Mientras X, Zero y Axl observaban sus nuevos poderes, Chameleon los observo atonito. Rapidamente huyo del lugar y se dirigio lejos del lugar, llego a una enorme mansion y toco la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- dijo una voz desde adentro

-Soy Chameleon, Lumine- dijo Chameleon

Lumine abrio la puerta y se dirigieron a una pared con un cuadro de gatos colgado en la pared, Lumine jalo de el y se abrio una abertura a un pasadizo secreto por el que entraron, despues de descender varios escalones llegaron a un laboratorio muy avanzado de tecnologia pero era de energia oscura

Estaban presentes Leviatan y varios chicos de la escuela que estaban reunidos. Chameleon conecto su celular a una enorme computadora y reprodujo la transformacion de X, Zero y Axl. Todos se quedaron asombrados y algo asustados por lo que veian

Lumine rompio el telefono con furia

-Oye ese era mi telefono- dijo Chameleon molesto

-Tarnquilo, te comprare uno de ultimo modelo mañana- dijo Lumine

-Lumine, ellos destruiran nuetros planes- dijo Serpenter preocupado

-Tranquilo, no lo saben controlar no seran amenaza por ahora- dijo Lumine

-Lo importante es deshacernos de las nuevas- dijo Lumine

-Pero si solo son chicas normales, no son una amenaza- dijo Leviatan confundida por el comentario de Lumine

-Miren- dijo Lumine y reprodujo otro video que era de la batalla de bandas en canterlot high

Leviatan tenia la boca abierta y no podia creer lo que veia y temblo de miedo al recordar que las fastidio en la mañana.

-Esos cristales que encontro Luis tuvieron que ver con la transformacion de esos idiotas- dijo Leviatan apretando las manos de furia y queria golpear a Luis

Lumine comenzo a desprender una aura oscura y salio una armadura blanca que estaba rodeada de ocho cristales blancos que levitaban alrededor suyo

-Necesitare mas energia para llenar estos cristales y comenzar nuestro plan de conquista mundial- dijo Lumine sonriendo psicopatamente

Los chicos asintieron la cabeza y rieron por lo que podrian lograr.

Habia varios chicos reunidos, uno de baja estatura y piel negra, Chill penguin; un gigante grandulon anaranjadi; Spark mandrill; un gordo enorme de color rojo; Burin Noumander.

-Esas chicas deben irse, porque poseen algo que me puede vencer- dijo Lumine

-¿Un tipo enorme que golpea muy duro?- dijo Noumander

-¿Un ejercito de gorilas que muerden?- dijo Chill

-¿Pay?- dijo Chameleon sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡NO TONTOS¡ Armonia y amistad- dijo Lumine- es lo unico que mantiene a todos unidos y evita que tome su poder.

-¿Hubo mas reclutamientos?- dijo Serpenter a Leviatan

-No, intente convencer a Kuwanger y a Eagle pero dicen que solo somos locos amateurs- dijo Leviatan

-Mmmmm ya se que haremos- dijo Lumine sonriendo malignamente

-¿Y las chicas?- dijo Serpenter

Lumine penso un momento y tuvo una idea

-¿Leviatan aun tienes la camara espia?- dijo Lumine

-Si- dijo Leviatan

-Necesitaremos doce- dijo Lumine mirandola

-¿Para que?- dijo Leviatan

-Ya lo veras- dijo Lumine sonriendo malignamente

-Ya lo saben ni una palabra sobre este club o se le rajara la mandibula- dijo Serpenter

-Ese niño bonito, el nerd y y el ninja, no sabran nada ni por ser mis hermanos- dijo Leviatan

Todos rieron con maldad y todos chocaron sus puños en señal de alianza

-Somos MAVERICKS- dijeron todos al unisono

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Luis examinaba a X, Zero y Axl que aun tenian sus armaduras

-Interesante- dijo Luis examinando a X

Agarro una barra de metal y la golpeo contra el brazo de la armadura de X y esta se rompio

-¿Nos quedaremos asi para siempre?- dijo Axl preocuado

-No lo se- dijo Luis y entonces los chicos brillaron y de la nada desaparecieron sus armaduras, volviendo a la normalidad.

X y Zero se alegraron de haber vuelto a la normalidad

-Mi cara, mi cara- dijo Axl agarrandose la cara desesperadamente

-¿Que?- dijo Zero preocupado

-Es deslumbrante- dijo Axl sonriendo

Los chicos volvieron a sus habitaciones mientras meditaban sobre lo ocurrido ese dia. Entraron y vieron a las man las shadow 5 con sus pijamas conversando con sus hermanas,

-¿Que hacen aqui?- dijo Zero

-Tranquilo hermano, aqui se hospedaran- dijo Ciel

-¿Hermano?- dijeron todas

-Si, Zero es mi hermano mayor por 1 año- dijo Ciel

-X es mi hermano mayor por un 1 año- dijo Roll

-Axl tambien es mi hermano mayor- dijo Kalinka

-Okay- dijeron todas y centraron su vista en Zero mirandolo con ojitos de corazon

De repente sono un timbre, que Roll identifico

-Llego la pizza- dijo y todas salieron corriendo. Los tres amigos de repente escucharon un golpe en la puerta y fueron a abrir. Encontraron a Discord mojado y apestando, Ahuizolt salio a dar explicaciones.

-Discord cayo por accidente al desague, necesita un baño- dijo Ahuizolt tapandose la nariz

-Vamos, necesitas una ducha- dijo X. Entraron a sus cuatos en donde habia varia literas donde dormian y llegaron al bañ abrio la ducha pero no salio nada de agua.

-Deben estar fallando las tuberias, ire a revisar- dijo Ahuizolt retirandose

-¿Ahora que hare?- dijo Discord ya no udiendo soportar el olor

-Usa el baño de las chicaa- dijo X

-No no no hermano, no hare nada mañoso contra tu hermana y sus amigas- dijo Discord sonrojsndose

-No haras nada mañoso, mal pensado, solo date una ducha rapida, ademas todas ellas estan comiendo pizza- dijo X

Discord entro al cuarto de las chicas y entro al baño y comenzo a ducharse para sacarse el olor a alcantarilla

De repente las chicas llegaron y entraron al cuarto

-Yo prefieron la pizza hawallana- dijo Rainbow

-Pero la pizza americana es mas rica- dijo Sugar chupandose los dedos

Rarity llego con la cara manchada de salsa de tomate pues se le habia caido la pizza

-Debo darme un baño- dijo Rarity dirigiendose al baño

En el baño, Discord habia terminado de bañarse pero habia olvidado su toalla. Cuando Rarity abrio la puerta, Discord lo hizo primero. Rarity dio un grito de horror y se desmayo. Las chicas levantaron su vista y dieron paso al horroe. Todas enrrojecieron y se taparon desesperadamente los ojos. Twilight con su mochila, Applejack con su sombrero, Rainbow con un balon de futboll, Fluttershy con sus manos, Roll y sus amigas se taparon desesperadamente los ojos y enrojecieron.

Discord retrocedio asustado y resbalo golpeandose la cabeza y desmayandose. X entro y vio a Discord desmayado, agarri una toalla y lo cubrio. De repente recordo algo, tomo un par de pantuflas y las froto con guerza generando electricidad y lo puso en el pecho de Discord y lo resucito, Fiscord tosio y comenzo a despertar

-¿Discord estas bien?- dijo X

-Si mamita ahorita tiendo mi camita- dijo Discord mareado

Ahuizolt llego y vio la escena

-¿Que pao aqui? Estas chavas tienen cara de haber vusto al diablo- dijo Ahuizolt

-Ahuizolt tardaste mucho para arreglarlo- dijo X

Ahuizolt recordo la razon de su demora

FLASHBACK DE AHUIZOLT

Ahuizolt habia arreglado la tuberia y se disponia a regresar, cuando se encontro con una chica de piel color arena y pelo en escala de grises.

-Hola Daring do- dijo Ahuizolt

-¿Como te va?- dijo Daring

-Bien ¿Y a ti?- dijo Ahuizolt

-Me va bien- dijo Daring- toma

Daring do le dio un anillo de oro grande

-Gracias por devolverlo, mi viejo casi me mata cuando supo que tu lo robaste- dijo Ahuizolt

-Si, creo que me pase con esa broma- dijo Daring rascandose la cabeza

Ambos se miraron y casi juntaron sus labios pero se alejaron muy avergonzados

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-La tuerca estuvo muy dura- dijo Ahuizolt como excusa y llevo a Discord a curarse el enorme chichon que tenia.

X dirigio su vista a las chicas que estaban recuperandose de su traumatica experiencia.

-Necesitare terapia- dijo Pinkie agarrandose de las rodillas

-Yo tambien- dijo Sour sweet jalandose los ojos

-Cada segundo que lo vi, es otro año de visita al psicologo- dijo Rainbow

-Cambiare y quemare la medida de mis lentes por haber visto eso- dijo Twilight sacandose los lentes

X ayudo a Rarity a levantarse y ella desperto muy traumada

-Rapido denme algo para sacarme los ojos- dijo Rarity. X la calmo y le explico todo a las chicas

-Discord tuvo un accidente y tuvo que entrar a bañase pero nuestra ducha no funcionaba y tuvimos que utilizar esta- dijo X avergonzado

-Ok pero la proxima avisen- dijo Sunset aun traumada

X salio y fue a buscar a sus amigos, los encontro en el patio

-Ahuizolt ¿como esta Discord?- dijo X a Ahuizolt

-Esta bien, ya desperto y se esta cambiando- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Es increible que tengamos poderes increibles- dijo Zero

-¿Recuerdan cuando de niños soñabamos con ser superheroes?- dijo Ahuizolt

-Si, no nos imaginabamos que se cumpliria- dijo X

Mientras tanto Rarity iba a tomarse un baño, ya tenia una bata de baño puesta y se disponia a entrar a la ducha pero Ciel estaba en el baño y no podia entrar

Rarity comemzaba a desesperarse y Roll la tranquilizo

-Usa el baño de los chicos, total ellos salieron y no regresaran en un buen rato- dijo Roll

Rarity de nego rotundamente pero la salsa de tomate que aun tenia derramada comenzaba a causarle molestia y acepto ir.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se pusoeron a jugar con el frizby de ahuizolt y X lo lanzo guerte y se quedo atrapado en el techo de la escuela.

-Yo lo traigo- dijo X y comenzo a trepar por las ventanas para recuperarlo, lo encontro y comenzo a bajar por las vrntanas y cuando llego a la ventana del baño de su cuarto, de pronto vio a Rarity entrar en el baño de su cuarto.

-¿Que hace ella ahi?- penso X y entonces Rarity se quito la bata de baño y entro a la ducha.

X abrio mucho los ojos, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo y entonces resbalo y cayo en un arbusto que amortiguo su caida. X solo le dolia su espalda pero no podia quitarse de la cabeza lo que vio y se dio un lapo para ya no seguir pensando en esas cosas.

Los chicos lo habian visto caer y fueron corriendo a ver si se enconteaba bien

-X ¿Estas bien?- dijo Zero

-Si, solo me golpee un poco la espalda- dijo X

-¿Porque te sangra la nariz?- dijo Axl

-Creo que me golpee ahi- dijo X limpiandose la nariz y no les dijo lo que habia visto

X no podia quitarse la imagen de la cabeza y termino por aceptar algo

Estaba enamorado

CONTINUARA

ACLARARE UNA COSA

X NO ES UN PERVERTIDO SOLO VIO ESO POR CASUALIDAD

DRJEN SUS COMENTSRIOS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	6. Chapter 6 el laboratorio y Luna stone

Capitulo 6 El laboratorio y Luna Stone

Las chicas despertaron y ya se habian recuperado del trauma del dia dia anterion pero temblaban del asco al recordarlo un poco. Como era fin de semana, temdrian mas tiempo de conocer las anomalias y investigar las transformaciones de los chicos aunque mas estaban interesadas en Zero, el era tan guapo y encantador pensaban todas. Rarity extrañamente se sentia rara, no podia sacarse de la cabeza cuando X las salvo

"Parecia un superheroe, uno muy guapo" pemsaba pero despues sacudio su cabeza para evitar pensar esas cosas.

Las chicas se cambiaron y se dirigieron a tomar desayuno, mientras lo hacian, Rainbow y Indigo Zap se peleaban por la miel de maple para sus panqueques, de pronto un chorro de miel salio disparado y cayo en los lentes de Sugar coat. Rainbow y Indigo se trataron de disculpar, Sugar se molesto un poco y fue a limpiarse, tuvo que sacarse los lentes pegajosos para lavarse la cara. Repentinamente cayo y sus lentes cayeron y ella se agacho a recojerlos, de repente la puerta en frente se abrio y de ahi salio Zero. Se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, se habia dado un baño y no tenia camisa, mostrando sus musculos y solo tenia sus pantalones y zapatos. Zero vio a Sugar y la miro confundido. Ella se sonrojo mucho y tenia los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

-Ay p-perdon y-yo solo b-buscaba mis anteojos- dijo Sugar roja como un tomate y muy apenada

-No importa, toma- dijo Zero y le dio una toalla

-Limpiate la cara, tienes jalea en el- dijo Zero retirandose

Sugat dio un suspiro encatador hacia el y abrazo la toalla. Se limpio y volvio con sus amigas

Cuando llego, Sunny flare noto algo extraño en ella

-¿Que te pasa Sugar? Estas muy roja- dijo Sunny flare

-Perdon, tengo algo de calor- dijo Sugar rapidamente

Mientras tanto, X se encontraba desayunando en la cafeteria yse esforzaba por no pensar en lo que habia visto la noche anterior

Zero llego junto con Axl y entre los tres comenzaron a conversar

-X ¿Por que estas nervioso?- dijo Zero

-Nada nada- dijo X sacudiendo su cabeza

-¿Es por lo que viste anoche en el baño?- dijo Zero

X se quedo con la boca abierta, no esperaba que sus amigos lo supieran

-¿Como lo supieron?- dijo X

-Hablas dormido- dijo Axl

X maldijo ese defecto que tenia desde niño

-¿Y que viste?¿La parte de arriba o la de abajo?- dijo Axl en tono burlon

Zero le dio un codazo para que se callara

-Ambas- dijo X avergonzado

-X si que eres suertudo, no cualquiera ve una chica desnuda- dijo Axl en un tono burlon. Zero le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo ver estrellitas

-Tranquilo X, fue un accidente- dijo Zero comprensible

-Ella es muy linda- dijo X suspirante

-X esta enamorado, x esta enamorado- dijo Axl

-Harian una linda pareja- dijo Zero riendo un poco

X se molesto un poco pero sentia su corazon saltar de alegria con solo pensar en esa chica blanca de pelo morado. Zeto desayunaba y pensaba en la chica de la mañana, su hermodo rostro y esos ojos bellos que tenia. Sintio algo raro, algo que nunca sintio, se sentia como un globo flotando en el aire con solo pensar en ella. Sacudio su cabeza para ya no seguir pensando en esas cosas.

Axl se dirigio a la biblioteca para terminar una tarea que le habian encargado. Mientras tanto Twilight caminaba y observaba la escuela, era muy sofisticada.

-Bien, por aqui debe haber una biblioteca- dijo Twilight y choco contra una puerta que decis Biblioteca principal

-Eureka- dijo Twilight entrando y vio un enorme salon con techo de vidrio y con alfombras azules y millones de libros en estanterias.

-El cielo- susurro Twilight y fue a buscar libros que pudieran informarle de las anomalias. Fue revisando cada libro, la mayoria eran de robotica. De pronto, su vista se clavo en uno que decia "Fisica cuantica superior". Twilight se quedo viendolo y cuando su mano se disponia a agarrarlo, esta choco con otra mano y era la de Axl, el se la quedo mirando unos segundos y sentia su corazon agitarse de nuvo como loco.

-Tomalo, no importa- dijo Axl retirando su mano

-No hay problema, llevatelo lo leere otro dia- dijo Twilight

-No importa, de todos modos solo es un pasatiempo- dijo Axl agarrando un libro y fue a sentarse a una mesa cercana. Twilight lo miro y admitio que era algo atractivo pero despues sacudio su cabeza para ya no pensar en eso.

Axl la observaba de lejos y mil ideas estallaban en su cabeza

-Oh por dios ella es tan bella, creo que estoy enamorado-penso Axl. De repente, Twlight intento sacar unos libros de arriba y cuando estaba en la escalera esta se rompio y Twilight cayo gritando de horror. Axl no perdio tiempo y de la nada se activo su armadura y salio volando como un cohete y atrapo a Twilight justo a tiempo. Twilight abrio los ojos y se encontro con Axl que la habia salvado y la cargaba en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Axl

-Si, estoy bien. Guau pareces un superheroe- dijo Twilight asombrada

-Si lo soy- dijo Axl bromeando. Twilight rio un poco con el chiste de Axl y sintio algo raro, como su su corazon se hundiera en felicidad.

Twilight se retiro y Axl dio un suspiro, "cualquier cosa es posible" penso

Las mane 6 y las shadowbolts fueron a la zona de deportes y quedaron maravilladas ante lo que veian, eran inmensas canchas de futboll, pistas de motocross, zona de arqueria y piscinas enormes

-Recuerden que solo estamos aqui para resolver un problema- dijo Sunset

Rainbow la ignoro y entonces un motociclista llego frente suyo dando un gran salto con su motocicleta. Las chicas quedaron estupefactas y el motociclista se quito el casco y era Luis.

-Las buscaba- dijo Luis bajando de la moto

-¿Para que?- dijeron todas

-Siganme- dijo Luis y fueron a un patio destruido y quemado, donde los esperaban Discord y Ahuizolt y Ray.

-¿Por que esto esta destruido?- dijo Applejack

Luis, Ray y Ahuizolt miraron a Discord y el sonrio nerviosamente

-Bueno..- decia Luis

FLASHBACK DE HACE UNOS MESES

Luis, Ray, Ahuizolt y Discord estaban dentro del laboratorio de Luis que era de alta tecnologia, estaban haciendo experimentos con dulces enfermezentes

-Miren lo que pasa con helado- dijo Ahuizolt y se echo toda una pequeña bolsa en su boca y comio un helado de fresa al mismo tiempo y chispas de colores salieron disparadas de su boca y explotaban como fuegos artificiales. Duscord saco una lata de Guepardex, una bebuda energetica hecha con sudor de guepardo.

-Veamos que pasa con Guepardex- dijo Discord y se echo una bolsa a la boca y abrio una lata de Guepardex, que hacia un rugido de guepardo cada vez que se abrua, y echo una gota.

Una enorme explosion de jarabe rosa destruyo todo, Luis quedo clavado en la pared con quemaduras en su ropa, Ahuizolt quedo clavado en el suelo y solo salia su coleta, Ray quedo clavado en lo que quedaba del techo. Del enorme crater, salio una mano temblando y despues Discord todo quemado, con la ropa hecha jirones, casi calvo y le faltaban algunos dientes

-¿No ven por ahi mi Apendice?- dijo Discord temblando y despues se desmayo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todas rieron pero Discord se molesto

-No es geacioso, tuve que soportar 10 operaciones- dujo Discord

-Y por eso pusieron la advertencia, No mezclar con bebidas hechas con sudor de guepardos reales- dijo Ahuizolt. Luis abrio una trampilla y entroseguido de Discord y Ahuizolt

-Entren es seguri- dijo Ray entrando. Las chicas entraron y se deslizaron rapidamente por un tobogan gritsndo pero Pinkie alzaba los brazos de entusiasmo

Llegaron al laboratorio y quedaron asombradas por lo que veian. Complejas maquinas funcionando y quimicos por todos lados que burbujeaban

-Mi cerebro se siente diminuto- dijo Twilight

-Imaginate yo- diji Indigo zap

De pronto llego una chica de ouel azul y cabello negro atado de una coleta. Estaba acompañada de Ciel.

-Chicas, ella es mi hermana Luna Stone- dijo Luis

-Hola- dijo Luna

-Hola- dijeron todas

Luis y Ciel las guiaron a una pantalla gigante donse les explicaron algunas cosas

-Chicas, de aqui viene la energia negativa- dijo Ciel señalando la imagen de la mansion Lumine

-Creemos que Lumine tiene que ver con esto- dijo Luis

-Okay pero como lo averiguaremos- dijo Sunset

Luis y Ciel trajeron varios artefactos que lucian increibles

Luis saco una pulsera

-Esto parecera una simple pulsera pero en realidad- decia Luis y apreto la pulsera y un rayo laser salio y corto un vidrio

-Es un potente rayo laser- dijo Luis

-Cool- dijeron todas

-Esto era un prototipo de la falda cohete- dijo Ciel traiendo un maniqui con una falda azul que al apretar un boton salian cohetes disparados pero la falda se levantava mucho

-Peto para evitar situaciones vergonzosas, les hicimos esto- dijo Ciel y saco una mochila con un cohete aderido

-¡Lo quiero¡- dijeron Rainbow y Indigo desesperadamente

-Bie, ahora esto pareceran lentes de fiesta peo en realidad son de rayos x, de deteccion termica y vision nocturna- dijo Luis sacando unos lentes de plastico rosas

-Yo quiero uno- dijo Pinkie saltando

-Bien vayamos a investigar, pero recuerden solo averiguen si tiene algo que ver con las anomalias, pero no ataquen ni nada de eso- dijo Luna stone. Pero Ray miraba a Sunny flare, se habia enamorado de ella.

Comenzaron a trepar unas escaleras de metal para salir, Ray quiso ser caballero con Sunny

-Las damas primero- dijo sonriendo pero vio que ella apretaba su falda y se enojaba bastante

-¡Pervertido¡- dijo Sunny y le tiro una fuerte cachetada

-Ay pero yo no se que salio mal- dijo Ray subiendo con la cara hinchada y con dedos marcadis en ella

Cuando salieron, vieron a los chicos transformados peleando contra un murcielago gigante

-Quedate quieto mugroso batman region 4- dijo Axl disparndole. Despues el murcielago arrojo tres bolas de fuego en direccion a las chicas, X salto y recibio el impacto por proteger a Rarity, Axl recibio el impacto por Twilight, Zero recibio el impacto por Sugar. Los tres chicos se desmayaron y desaparecieron sus armaduras.

El murcielago se preparaba para atacar de nuevo pero una honda ecpansiva lo destruyo. Miraron de donde habia venido

Luna tenia una armadura de metal azul con una guadaña laser en la mano izquierda, en el pecho tenia una piedra blanca con firma de luna y esta brillaba intensamente.

-Guau Luna te ves asombrosa- dijo Luis

-Gracias hermano, fue una de las gemas que encontraste la que me dio estos poderes- dijo Luna desapareciendo su armadura y le dio un abrazo

De lejos, Lumine observaba la escena con preocupacion, sus planes estaban en peligro

CONTINUARA..

LUNA STONE ES PROPIEDAD DE ALEXIDELICIUS, ASI QUE ES DE ELLA GRAN PARTE DEL CREDITO. TENGO PAGINA EN DEVIANART, BUSQUENME COMO

megaman-x-ultimate

Hasta luego


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Tonterias y una amistad forjada

Los chicos fueron llevados a la enfermeria donde descansaban, Luis y las chicas conversaban animadamente

-¿Y alguna vez hiciste tonterias? -dijo Rainbow

-Dash callate-dijo Applejack molesta

-Pues si. Una vez intente nadar en monedas de oro como Rico Macpati

-¿Y funciono?- dijo Dash

-No tan bien- dijo Luis recordando

FLASHBACK DE LUIS

Luis lleno una piscina con monedas de oro reales, intento darse un clavado como lo habia visto en las caricaturas.

Tomo impulso en el trampolin y se lanzo. Al aterizar se hizo varias fracturas y se rompio la cabeza

-¡Au¡ no es un liquido, son un monton de piezas de oro que forman una superficie solida como el piso ¡AU¡- dijo adolorido

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Rainbow y Applejack estallaron de la risa

-Si nosotros hicimos muchas tonterias como amigos, como cuando hicimos esa cosa gigante- dijo Discord rascandose la cabeza y recordando

FLASHBACK DE DISCORD

En un dia de mucho calor, los chicos hicieron un recipiente gigante donde mezclaban harina, huevos, leche y azucar. Habian untado aceite por el patio sumamente caliente como una sarten.

-Mezclar esta harina, me esta matando- dijo Discord mezclando todo con un palo gigante

-Luis ¿ya esta lista la sarten?- dijo Discord.

-Ya aplique el aceite Discord- dijo Luis. Discord bajo de un salto y sonrio

-Bien, traigan la miel porque haremos ¡EL PASTEL MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO¡- dijo Discord saltando y comenzo a vaciar la mezcla sobre la improvisada sarten

Pero unos chicos comenzaron a utilizar la sarten como pista de patinaje

-Discord, temo que confundieron nuestra sarten como pista de patinaje- dijo Luis. Discord solto la mezcla y fue a ver sin darse cuenta que caia lentamente

-¡Oigan chicos, salganse de mi sarten!- dijo Discord y la mezla cayo encima de los chicos

-Discord, por todos los santos ¡¿QUE HICISTE?¡- dijo Luis llevandose las manos a la cabeza

-¡UNA QUESADILLA¡- dijo Discord tratando de hacerse el gracioso pero unas manos lo jalaron debajo del pastel

-No no la quebradora no- dijo Discord siendo golpeado

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Discord se molesto un poco por hacerlo recordar cosas embarasosas

-Y lo que paso en arte- dijo Ray riendo

FLASHBACK DE RAY

Estaban en clase de arte con Discord y el sostenia un papel con un macarron pegado en el

-Miren amigos, esto se llama "Mama hizo chopita"- dijo Discord y saco otro igual

-Y este se llama "No comi chopita de mama"- dijo Discord. Luis lo miro y trato de ser optimista

-Bueno el arte de macarrones saco tu arte creativo Discord- dijo Luis

-Si y yo soy Michael Jackson- dijo Ray aburrido

-No te burles, el arte es maravilloso- dijo Luis y saco una mariposa hecha con conchas y papel- o me vas a decir que esta mariposita hecha con material reciclabe ¿no es bonita?

-Ya deja de escuchar musica de Lazlo Garza- dijo Ray con incomodidad

-Oigan creo que pegue mi cabeza a la mesa- dijo Discord con la cabeza pegada a la mesa

-Ay Discord- dijeron los dos riendo

-A esto lo llamare "Comi chopita a la fuerza"- dijo Discord riendo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Guau ustedes si que son amigos- dijo Sunset

-Si- dijeron todos

-Si me disculpan ire a mi cuarto- dijo Discord. Fluttershy salio para tomar un poco de aire fresco y vio una hermosa mariposa y fue siguiendola. Duscord la observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto y suspiraba, pues estaba enamorado.

De repente de la nada, unos horribles insectos roboticos la rodearon y ella estaba muy asustada y llorando. Discord rapudamente salto de la ventana de su cuarto y corrio a defenderla. De pronto le salieron una ala de murcielago y otra de pajaro, un cuerno de cabra y otro de ciervo y le salio una cola de dragon roja con una mano en el final. Discord se concentro y un royo potente salio y extermino a los insectos metalicos. Fluttershy lo observaba asombrada, Discord habia llegado a su rescate.

Discord observo su apariencia y se espanto pero el ver a Fluttershy asustada lo hizo reaccionar

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Discord ayudandola a levantarse

-Si- respondio Fluttershy timidamente

-Me alegro. Soy Discord- dijo extendiendo la mano

Fluttershy tuvo miedo al principio pero como la habia salvado, no habia dyda de que era un buena persona.

-Soy Fluttershy,- dijo dandole la mano

-Lindo nombre- dijo Discord

Fluttershy se sonrojo un poco y sonrio

Ambos se marcharon, cuando llegaron con los demas, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Guau Discord pareces un demonio- dijo Luis. Discord se ofendio un poco

-Compadre ¿Que te paso?- dijo Ahuizolt

X, Zero y Axl despertaron y quedaron atonitos al ver a su amigo transformado

-Dejare de tomar Coca cola- dijo Axl

-Pareces un personaje de Devil may cries- dijo Axl

Discord estornudo y salio un moco pegajoso que cubrio totalmente a Rarity, ella se asqueo mucho

-Ups lo siento- dijo Discord y trato de concentrarse para que se limpiara.

Aparecio una aspiradira gigante y aspiro todo el moco y su ropa, dejandola en paños menores. Rarity se cubrio desesperadamente y enrojecio de la verguenza. Todos, sobretodo X, abrieron los ojos de asombro.

Luis se acerco a Rarity y le dio un vestido azul

-Cubrete tus intimidades- dijo entregandole el vestido y Rarity se lo puso en seguida.

-Discord debes apender a controlar esos poderes- dijo X

-Ok lo hare- dijo Discord y de la nada desaparecio su transformacion.

Pero Chameleon los estaba observando y decidio asustarlos. Se habia traido un oso de verdad para que oos atacara pero el oso no quiso obedecer. Chameleon opto por el plan B, se disfrazo de monstruo de rana para asustarlos, pero el oso lo atrapo y se lo llevo a su boca

-Mmmm ancas de rana- dijo el oso mientras masticaba al malvado Chameleon. Lumine observo esto y se golpeo la cara con desesperacion. Agarro su telefono y llamo a Leviatan

-Leviatan instala la camara en la ducha de las chicas- dijo Lumine

-Ok Lumine- dijo Leviatan

-Preparense porque su humillacion esta por llegar- dijo Lumine sonriendo malignamente

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, HABRA FLUTTERCORD Y MUCHO MAS

HASTA LUEGO


	8. Chapter 8 Un gran equipo

Capitulo 8 Un gran equipo

Saliendo del laboratorio se encontraron con una chica de piel color cian y cabello color lila con mechones purpura, atado en una cola alta con un moño y tenia ojos castaños. Usaba gafas azules y tenia un collar de oro con una gema roja en el centro. Vestia una camiseta blanca sin mangas con brillos amarillos, falda negra y zapatos azules.

-Jajaja vaya Luis si que eres todo un casanova- dijo la chica de piel cian al verlo con las mane 7 y las shadowcolts

-Jajaja muy gracioso Artwork- dijo Luis con sarcasmo

-Perdon ¿Quienes son esas chicas?- dijo Artwork

-Mi nombre es Sunset y ellas son mis amigas Twilight, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy- dijo Sunset

-Yo soy Sour sweet y ellas son mis amigas Sunny flare, Sugar coat, Indigo zap y Lemon zest- dijo Sour sweet

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Artwork- dijo Artwork

-Eres muy agradable- dijo Rarity

-Gracias- dijo Artwork halagada

De repente Luis hablo con los chicos y se dirigio a las chicas

-Muy bien amigas, pueden disfrutar de las actividades deportivas y las instalaciones deportivas- dijo Luis

-¿Tu que haras?- dijo Sunset

-Hablare un rato con mis amigos- dijo Luis entrando a su laboratorio

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Artwork sigiendolo

Las mane 7 y shadow 5 se dispersaron por el campo, Rainbow y Indigo Zap fueron a ver la zona de motocross, Sour sweet fue a ver la zona de arqueria y Sunny flare y Lemon zest fueron a ver la zona de patinetas.

Twilight se fue a explorar la zona, Applejack y Fluttershy fueron a ver el invernadero que albergaba muchos manzanos y mariposas, Rarity se sento en la hierba y se pinto las uñas, Pinkie se fue a saltar en los trampolines y Sunset escribia a la Princesa Twilight.

Mientras tanto los chicos y Artwork conversaban en su laboratorio, Axl menciono el incidente entre las chicas y Discord

-Jajajaja Ay Discord esa no es la mejor forma de conocer a unas chicas- dijo Artwork secandose unas lagrimas de la risa

Discord cruzo los brazos molesto

-Hay una cosa mas ¡X esta enamorado¡- dijo Axl. X enfurecio

-¿En serio?¿Y de quien?- dijo Artwork emocionada

-De la chica blanca y de pelo morado- dijo Axl

-¿Rarity? X si que tienes buen gusto- dijo Artwork dandole un golpe amistoso

X se sonrojo y se resintio

-Y te dijo que...- dijo Axl y le hablo al oido a Artwork sobre lo que vio X ese dia. Artwork abrio la boca de sorpresa

-X ojala no te quedes ciego por lo que viste- dijo Artwork bromeando

-Basta- grito X recordando lo que vio

-Ok ok no te esponjes por favor- dijo Artwork

Luis termino de analizar unas cosas y le dijo a Artwork sobre los poderes de los chicos y de sus transformaciones

-Guau esto es serio- dijo Artwork pensativa

-Escuchen nos aliaremos a esas chicas y acabaremos con las anomalias ¿Ok?- dijo Luis

-OK- dijeron todos y salieron del laboratorio

Axl vio a Twilight cerca de el y rapidamente compro dos refrescos con pajilla y se acerco

-Hola Twilight- dijo Axl acercandose

-Hola Axl- dijo Twilight volteando

-¿Que haces?- dijo Axl

-Investigo todo- dijo Twilight observando unos apuntes

-Toma, debes estar sedienta- dijo Axl dandole un refresco. Twlight se sonrojo mucho pues ningun chico habia sido tan amable con ella. Twlight tomo el refreco y lo bebio y le encanto, Axl sonrio al ver que le gustaba.

-Gracias- dijo Twilight

-No, es nada- dijo Axl. Twilight lo miraba y sonaban ideas en su cabeza

"Ay no puede ser, Axl es guapo, no no no no debo pensar en esas cosas. Ademas el no se fijaria en una nerd como yo" penso Twilight y agacho la cabeza. Axl tambien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

"Es tan linda, estoy enamorado. Me gusta tanto, pero no se fijaria en un patan como yo" penso y agacho la cabeza

Mientras tanto, Sour sweet observaba la zona ee arqueria yadmiraba un arco y flecha cercanos, eran de color verde y la punta de las flechas eran rosas.

-Oye ¿que haces con mi arco?- dijo una voz cercana. Sour levanto la mirada y vio a un chico de cabello verde plateado, ojos verdes y piel palida. Se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo

-Perdon solo los veia, a mi me gusta la arqueria- dijo Sour apartandose

-Que bien, mira esto- dijo el chico agareando su arco y flechas y activo una palanca y unas tablas salieron y comenzaron a moverse impidiendo el acceso al blanco. El chico disparo una flecha y esta salio disparada como un rayo y cayo justo en el blanco.

Sour se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que habia visto, el chico le entrego su arco y flecha para que lo intentara, Sour calculo un rato la teayectoria y disparo y le dio a un costado del blanco.

-Nada mal- dijo el chico

-Gracias- dijo Sour

-Me llamo Harpuia- dijo el chico

-Soy Sour sweet- dijo Sour

-Lindo nombre- dijo Harpuia

Sur se sonrojo mucho, Harpuia se retiro Sour solto un suspiro encantador hacia el, se habia enamorado. Harpuia sintio lo mismo por ella.

Mientras tanto, Indigo Zap observaba la pista de motocross y de pronto un chico de piel marron y pelo blanco descendio a gran velocidad y realizo unas piruetas y aterrizo junto a ella.

-Hola ¿como te llamas?- dijo el chico bajando de la moto

-Me llamo Indigo zap- dijo sin cerrar la boca de la impresion

-Lindo nombre- dijo el chico- Soy Phantom

Cuando el chico se fue, Indigo solto un suspiro encantador hacia el, Phantom sonrio y sintio en su corazon una gran alegria al escucharla.

Mientras tanto Applejack y Fluttershy estaban en el invernadero, Applejack miraba los manzanos y Fluttershy buscaba pajaritos pero no los encontraba.

Discord y Silver entraron, Silver quiso una manzana fresca y salto y le dio una patada al tronco y la manzana cayo en sus manos

-Guau eso fue agil amigo- dijo Applejack impresionada

-Gracias- dijo Silver y observo a Applejack tan dulce y encantadora. Discord conversaba con Fluttershy

-Hay muchas aves aqui- dijo Discord

-Pero no veo ninguna- dijo Fluttershy triste. Discord agarto un puñado de maiz y lo derramo sobre su cabeza y en unos instantes un monton de pajarillos comian de la cabeza de Discord.

Fluttershy solto una pequeña risita y sintio algo en su corazon y se sonrojo al descubrir que le gustaba.

X se sento junto a Rarity y observo su bella figura y penso si ella se fijaria en el. Rarity se maquillaba para llamar su atencion pues ella debia admitirlo, el era muy guapo.

Zero estaba con Sugar y por alguna razon se sentia feliz a su lado.

Sunny observaba a Ray patinar en su patineta y admitia que lo hacia muy bien

-Te gusta ¿no?- dijo Lemon zest bromeando. Sunny se sonrojo pues era verdad

De repente, Luis llamo a todos tenia un importante aviso.

CONTINUARA...

ARTWORK ES DE ALEXIDELICIUS, QUIEN SE MERECE PARTE DEL CREDITO.

SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO ERES MUY BUENA ESCRITORA

HASTA LUEGO...


	9. Chapter 9 Grandes amigos y el plan

Capitulo 9 Dos grandes amigos y el plan

Luis llamo a todos y les mostro un mapa del mundo con unos puntos de diferentes colores, todas se quedaron extrañadas viendolo

-Este mapa se lo robe a Lumine, dice que hay ocho gemas repartidas en todo el mundo- dijo Luis explicando

-O sea Lumine tiene planeado recolectarlas y usarlas para algo desastroso- dijo Sinset analizandolo

-Pues que esperamos vayamos por ellas antes que el- dijo Rainbow

-No va a ser facil, las gemas solo podran ser encontradas por sus portadores- dijo Luis

-Segun esto hay varias de estas por diferentes partes del mundo- dijo Twilight observando el mapa

-Tranquilas, todis nos apoyaremos y las buscaremos- dijo Indigo zap animandolos

-Si- dijeron todos

-Yo ayudare- dijo Discord

-Yo tambien- dijo Ahuizolt

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Daring apareciendo

-Cuenten con nosotros- dijeron X, Zero y Axl

-Tambien con nosotros- dijeron Harpuia, Silver y Phantom

-Gracias amigos, se que no fallaremos- dijo Artwork emocionada

-Todos somos equipo- dieron las shadowbolts emocionadas abrazandose y de rrepente algo les sucedio. Comenzaron a salirles orejas de pony y extensiones de cabello. A Sugar y a Indigo Zap les salieron alas y todas comenzaron a flotar. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Luis analizo todo en su mente y saco la respuesta.

-Ya se lo que pasa, cuando trabajan en equipo se transforman- dijo Luis sacando conclusiones

-Sea lo que sea estos poderes son geniales- dijo Indigo zap sin dejar de volar

-Me veo muy linda- dijo Sunny

-Si lo eres- dijo Ray mirandola muy embobado. Sunny se sonrojo un poco

-Se parecen a mi- dijo Artwork viendolas

-¿En serio?- dijeron todos

-Si- dijo Artwork y froto su gema, esta comenzo a brillar y Artwork se elevo unos metros en el aire, le salieron grandes alas y un cuerno magico brillante en la frente de color azul oscuro. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta admirando su transformacion. Artwork aterrizo y su transformacion desaparecio.

-Guau tu eres INCREIBLE- dijo Rainbow emocionada

-Gracias- dijo Artwork algo halagada

-Esto no lo vi venir- dijo Sunset asombrada

-Cuando activo mi gema, tengo esa increible transfirmacion- diji Artwork

-Eso es muy cool- dijo Axl

Todos sse pusieron a conversar entre si, Zero entro a la escuela y Artwork lo siguio

-Hola Zero- dijo Artwork

-Hola Art- dijo Zero

-¿Que haces?- dijo Artwork

-Pensaba- dijo Zerol

-Se que piensas en esa chica de piel azul y cabello blaco ¿no?- dijo Artwork riendo. Zero se sonrojo

-Ella no me gusta- dijo Zero un poco molesto

-Si si claro- dijo Artwok bromeando

-En serio- dijo Zero

-Si como no, te vi viendola como idiota- dijo Artwork sarcasticamente

Zero se molesto un poco

-Pero se ve que le gustas a ella. Cualquier chica se moriria por besarte- dijo Artwork sonriendo

-¿Incluso tu?- dijo Zero levantado una ceja

-Mmmm puede ser, yo no me opondria- rio Artwork

Zero volvio a sonreir

-Gracias Art- dijo Zero sonriendo

-No hay de que amigo- dijo Artwork devolviendole la sonrisa

-Si, siempre hemos sido amigos- dijo Zero sonriendo

-Si, porque si yo no te hablo cuando eramos niños, seguirias solo- dijo Artwork sonriendo

-Ya tenia a mis amigos- dijo Zero

-Pero te aislabas y eras un amargado, aunque ahora lo eres- rio Artwork

-Si, pero ya no lo soy tanto- dijo Zero un poco ofendido

-Si y siempre me parabas siguiendo- dijo Artwork

-Porque eras mi amiga- dijo Zero

-Aceptalo, caiste ante mis encantos- rio Artwork

Zero levanto las cejas en señal de molestia

-Pero ahora caiste ante otra chica- dijo Artwork bromeando

-Si si si ya lo admito. Ella me gusta- dijo Zero rojo de verguenza

-Tranquilo amigo yo te ayudo- dijo Artwork

-¿Como?- dijo Zero

-Lavate la boca para empezar. No puedes conocerla si te ruge la bocina- dijo Artwork sacando un cepillo, pasta dental, enjuage bucal y hilo dental

Zero soplo y olio su aliento, olia a la lasagna que almorzo. Artwork uso el hilo dental como lazo y lo ato fuertemente, despues salto y aterrizo en su estomago y mientras gritaba le cepillo los dientes con la fuerza de una maquina, despues puso una cantidad de enjuage bucal y despues aso hilo dental y termino

-Tu estas loca- dijo Zero levantandose y tosiendo

-Puede ser pero ahora tienes chanze- dijo Artwork guiñandole un ojo

-Gracias Art- dijo Zero saliendo

-No hay de que "barbie"- rio Artwork

Zero se ofendio pero decidio que era mejor no discutir

Cuando Zero salio, Artwork sonrio

-Ay que mala suerte, ella me gano pero me gusta verlo feliz- dijo Artwork y despues penso y sonrio

-Ahora solo faltas tu X- dijo sonriendo y fue a buscarlo

Salio y encontro a X mirando a Rarity a la distancia con una flor en la mano y hablando solo

-Hola Rarity yo no no no no- dijo X golpeandose la cabeza

-¿Que haces hablando solo don juan?- dijo Artwork apareciendo de la nada

X grito y dio un brinco

-Artwork, deberias ser ninja- dijo X recuperando aire

-Solo voy a ayudarte amigo- dijo Artwork. X se sonrojo

-Es que esa chica me gusta y no se como hablarle- dijo X señalando a Rarity

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare- dijo Artwork

-¿En serio?- dijo X sorprendido

-Para empezar no debes oler a zorrilo cerca de ella- dijo Artwork con una mueca de asco

X olio su camisa y efectivamente apestaba

Artwork saco un cepillo grande y una tina con detergente y agarr lo metio y lo restrego con mucha fuerza para sacarle toda la mugre y olores corporales. Despues lo sumergio en agua pura para sacarle el detergente, X no podia hacer nada pues Artwork era muy fuerte, despues X termino todo empapado pero ya no olia a zorrillo. Artwork le entrego ropa nueva

-Cambiate- dijo Artwork

-¿QUE? NO- dijo X enrojeciendo

-Tranquilo, hazlo rapido- dijo Artwork y se cubrio los ojos. X se cambio rapido y ahora lucia mejor

-Gracias Artwork- dijo X

-Tranquilo, eres mi amigo y siempre ayudo a mis amigos- dijo Artwork sonriendo

-Ok, aunque eres mas amiga de Zero que mia- dijo X y se marcho a ver a la chica de sus sueños

Artwork sonrio y dio un salto de alegria

-Mision cumplida- dijo Artwork riendo

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 la gelida ventisca de Chill penguin

Todos se reunieron en el laboratorio de Luis, el habia localizado una gema, era la del elemento hielo.

-Bien chicos, localize la gema en el cuadrante 4.5.5 de la Antartica, podriamos utilizar mi transportador de materia para llegar mas rapido- dijo Luis preparando unas coordenadas

-¿Pero quien ira?- dijo Zero

-Yo ire- dijo X

-Yo tambien- dijo Rarity

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Indigo zap

-En accion- dijo Rainbow dash

-Yo ire tambien- dijo Sour sweet

-Viva- dijo Fluttershy

-Si- dijo Discord

-Bien chicos, pero antes le dare algo- dijo Luis y entro a su cuarto, despues de unos 10 minutos salio con unos abrigos especiales para las bajas temperaturas. Cada uno tomo un abrigo y se dirigio hacia la plataforma transportadora. Luis presiono unos botones y unos destellos azules salian de la maquina y en un parpadeo todos fueron transportados hacia la antartida.

-Buena suerte- dijo Luis. Cuando todos llegaron, vieron un hermoso paisaje, nieve por todos lados, fantasticas estructuras de hielo y pinguinos y osos polares por todas partes. Todos quedaron maravillados por este paisaje, pero la mas sorprendida por la fauna era Fluttershy

-Que lindos son- dijo Fluttershy agarrandose las mejillas y con ojos de estrella, y abrazo un osito polar bebe. Rainbow y Sour sweet hacian angeles de nieve en el suelo, X y Rarity hacian un muñeco de nieve y en un momento ambos juntaron sus manos al querer agarrar nieve, ambos se sonrojaron, Discord estaba con Fluttershy viendo un gato de las nieves

-Toma, cargalo si quierrs- dijo Fluttershy

-Ok- dijo Discord y cargo al gato. El felino saco su garra y araño la cara de Discord arrancandosela mostrando su calavera. A pesar de sentir un dolor horrible, no pudo evitar tener un poco de humor.

-Este gato no se ha cortado las uñas- dijo Discord soltandolo. Fluttershy no pudo evitar reir y sentir de nuevo esa sensacion en su corazon, pues Discord le gustaba un poco. De repente sono como una llamada en los trajes y sono la voz de Luis

-Chicos ¿me escuchan?- dijo Luis

-Fuerte y claro Luis- dijo X

-Bien, la gema esta en una cueva de hielo vayan hacia ese lugar, X ¿Puedes activar tus poderes?- dijo Luis

-Si, mas o menos- dijo X

-Bueno algo es algo pero por si acaso mandare un torpedo rastreador del mas minimo rastro de calor, hay lecturas de energia muy fuertes, no se si es la gema o algo mas, asi que esten alertas- dijo Luis

-Ok- dijeron todos y partieron, en poco tiempo llegaron a la cueva, entraron y aunque solo la entrada era aterradora, el interior era hermoso parecia estar hecha de cristal y se encontraron con dos caminos diferentes y no sabian cual tomar

-Bien, X, Rarity, Fluttershy y Discord vayan por el camino izquierdo, yo y las demas iremos por el derecho ¿Ok?- dijo Rainbow dash

-Ok- dijeron todos

X, Rarity, Fluttershy y Discord caminaban por la helada cueva, Rarity a pesar de que traia un abrigo sentia mucho frio, X se quito su abrigo y se lo dio, Rarity estaba muy ruborizada, nadie habia sido tan generoso con ella y acepto que le gustaba un monton.

De repente el piso se rompio y Rarity cayo al vacio, X activo su armadura y con una gran velocidad atrapo a Rarity con sus brazos y aterrizo sin acerce daño ninguno de los dos, Rariry abrio los ojos y vio que X la estaba cargando

-¿Estas bien?- dijo X

Rarity se emociono bastante de estar en los brazos de X

-Si, estoy bien- dijo Rarity. X tomo impulso y aun con Rarity en sus brazos dio un enorme salto y volvio a subir a la superficie. Discord y Fluttrershy aplaudieron, Rarity bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a X, X sintio su corazon detenerse por unos momenbtos pero despues regreso a la normalidad, Rarity rio un pocio.

Mientras tanto Luis se habia quedado dormido y su cayo encima el boton del torpedo, el torpedo salio disparado y siguio un rastro de calor, entro a la cueva y siguio el camino derecho.

Mientras tanto Rainbow y Indigio hacian una guerra de bolas de nieve y Sour sweet intentaba calmarlas.

-Tranquilas ya no peleen, que pueden hacer pum- dijo Sour sweet. De la nada llego el torpedo y exploto cerca de ellas, ocurrio un ligero temblor en la cueva, los demas lo sintiero

-Changos, no vuelvo a comer frijoles- dijo Discord. En el otro lado, una nune de polvo se levanto y ropa llovia por todas partes, las chicas estában algo quemadas pasaban un momento muy humillante pues estaba "como Dios las trajo al mundo" en pleno Polo norte, tiritaban de frio y se cubrian desesperadamente sus partes intimas que estaban expuestas.

Luis seguia dormido encima del boton del torpedo y desperto de golpe, se dio cuenta de que estaba echado encima del boton.

-¡OH DIOS¡ ESPERO NO HABERLE DADO A ALGUIEN- dijo con desesperacion y vio laa camars y vio a Rainbow y a sus amigas en una vergonzosa situacion

-Soy hombre muerto- dijo Luis con temor

Mientras tanto Rainbow que ya se puso su ropa de nuevo, estaba roja de furia

-VOY A MATARLO, JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO Y USARE SU PIEL COMO TAPETE- dijo Rainbow pateando la nieve de furia

-Tranquilzate y vamonos que quiero romperle la nariz- dijo Indigo

-Yo bebere su sangre como ponche de frutas- dijo Sour sweet airada de furia

Rainbow y Indigo la miraron con cejas levantadas, Sour cruzo los brazos con molestia

Mientras tanto X y los demas llegaron a un domo de hielo natural en donde la gema estaba congelada, Discord logro sacarla y cuando la retiro grito victorioso

-Presumido- penso X y de la nada un rayo congelo a Discord aun en pose de batalla, Discord solto una lagrima aun congelado.

X se dio cuenta a tiempo y salvo a Rarity del mismo destino, activo su armadura y le dio un severo puñetazo al hielo que mantenia prisionero a Discord y este salio tiritando de frio.

X levanto la mirada y Chill estaba encima de ellos, rodeado de una energia oscura y aterrizi junto a ellos

-¿Chill?¿Que haces aqui?- dijo X

-Entregenme la joya o moriran- dijo Chill

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Discord

-Quiero la joya ¡Entregenlo¡ - dijo Chill y seguidamente disparo desde sus manos pedazos de hielo que cortaban como cuchillos. X y Discord los esquivaron pero fueron cortados por las cuchillas, Rarity y Fluttershy se escondieron detras de una pared de hielo, Chill formo un enorme golem de hielo puro y comenzo a pulverizar todo. Chill le ordeno al golem aplastar a las chicas, el golem levanto su puño y se preparo para acertar tu golpe final. Discord se dio cuenta de esto y activo su poder caotico y salio disparado para salvar a Fluttershy. El golem dejo caer su puño pero Discord lo detuvo con su brazo, Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por la fuerza de Discord, X agarro al golem de la pierna y lo levanto para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo, dejandolo hecho trizas. Rarity se desmayo de la emocion al ver la fuerza de X por protegerla, Chill estaba preocupado gabia utilizado la mayor parte de su energia en el golem, asi que uso su ataque final.

Creo una poderosa tormenta de nieve, Discord creo un campo de fuerza que protegio a las chicas, X intento detenerlo pero su cuerpo comenzo a congelarse, X senti la hipotermia apoderarse de su cuerpo, X cayo al suelo.

-Jajaja no tienes salida X- se mofo Chill de el

X sentia su cuerpo congelarse y dejaba de moverse hasta que escucho

-¡X tu puedes¡- dijo Rarity con desesperacion. X recordo lo que sintio cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo fuerzas, cargo su buster y le lanzo una carga de energia hacia Chill. Chill salio volando y se estrello contra la pared derrotado. Chill volvio a su forma normal, X respiraba con dificultad aun sintiendo frio en la sangre.

-¡X¡- dijeron todos y corrieron a verlo

-Estuviste fantastico- dijo Discord y le dio un golpecito amistoso a X. X aun seguia tiritando de frio. Rarity noto esto y le dio un calido abrazo.

-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo Rarity, X sentia como el calor volvia a su cuerpo y le devolvio el abrazo, Rarity solto una lagrima de felicidad. En eso Rainbow y las demas llegaron y vieron el rastro de la batalla

-¿De que nos perdimos?- dijo Rainbow

-De mucho- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Donde estaban?- dijo Discord

-Por ahi- dijo Rainbow recordando su vergonzosa experiencia

-¿Interrumpimos algo tortolitos?- dijo Sour con un tono burlon al ve Rarity abrazandose. Ambos se separaron muy sonrojados.

De repente la caverna empezo a derrumbarse, X activo su comunicador y agarro a un desmayado Chill

-Luis sacanos de aqui- dijo X por el comunicador

-Ok- dijo Luis y los transporto de nuevo

En un instante, volvieron al laboratorio y ya no sentian el frio del artico. Ni bien Rainbow, Indigo y Sour vieron a Luis, se le lanzaron encima para golpearlo.

-TOMA POR EL HUMILLANTE MOMENTO QUE NOS HICISTE PASAR- dijeron las tres

-En la cara no que de eso vivo- dijo Luis mientras recibia patadas en la cara

Artwork miro la escena y rio por lo que pasaba y por lo que habian pasado Rainbow y las dos shadowbolts.

Artwork se acerco a Chill y activo sus poderes con su joya, lanzo un pequeño rayo y la aura oscura que tenia, Luis llego con algunos moretones y vio la escena y se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Como hiciste eso?- dijo Luis

-Pense en cosas buenas y lo logre- dijo Artwork sonriendo

-Guau eres asombrosa- dijo Luis

Artwork se sintio halagada y sonrio, Luis era un buen amigo a pesar de que le pasaban cosas graciosas

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y UNA COSA DEBO DECIR

HUBO UN VIDEO EN YOUTUBE QUE HABLABA MUY MAL DE MI FANFIC, DIRE UNA COSA

FANFICTION ES UN LUGAR DE LIBRE PENSAMIENTO, PERDON SI NO LES GUATARON ALGUNOS FANFICS, PERO YO LOS CREE Y NO ME DETENDRA UN SIMPLE VIDEO, YO TENGO FIERZA Y NO DEJARE QUE NADIE HABLE MAL DE MIS FANFICS, ASI QUE SEGUIRE CREANDO HISTORIAS PASE LO QUE PASE

GRACIAS

HASTA LUEGO


	11. Chapter 11 El museo del horror

Capitulo 11 El museo del horror

Mientras Artwork curaba a Chill, Sugar miraba con interes un violin que encontro por ahi, de repente escucho una voz

-¿Que haces?- dijo Zero apareciendo detras de ella

Sugar enrojecio y dejo de mirar el violin, el violin era hermoso, tenia mango de oro y madera de calidad y las cuerdas eran de plata.

-Perdon, yo miraba, es violin es muy hermoso- dijo Sugar. Zero sonrio

-Era de mi madre- dijo Zero. Sugar abrio bastante los ojos de sorpresa

-Guau es fantastico y ella debio tocarlo muy bien- dijo Sugar. Zero solto una lagrima al recordar a su madre pro despues le dedico una sonrisa, Sugar casi se desmaya de la emocion.

Luis llego y les dijo que les avisaran a todos lo que vinieran a la sala de control, y les dijo que localizo una segunda gema.

-La segunda gema esta en el museo de historia natural, en una de la orfreberia de oro- dijo Luis

-Si- dijo Twilight emocionada. Luis sonrio al ver su entusiasmo, y prosigio

-Necesitaremos entrar en la noche para tomarla sin sospecha- dijo Luis y echandose a descansar. Los demas seguian con sus cosas

De repente Luis se levanto y vio a Ahuizolt y a Daring do conversando, y se le ocurrio una divertida broma.

Como estaban mirandose muy cerca, Luis acerco un palo a Ahuizolt y lo empujo, causando que el y la chica de piel arena, juntaran sus narices y casi sus labios, ambos se miraron unos segundos y se separaron sonrojados. Luis se le escapo una carcajada y delato su escondite, una bota le cayo en la cara.

-Guau que punteria tienes- dijo Ahuizolt

-Si lo tengo ¿Recuerdas que yo siempre les ganaba en tiro al blanco?- dijo Daring do

-Si y siempre perdia contra ti- dijo Ahuizolt riendo

-¿Cual era tu grito?- dijo Daring riendo

-DARING DO ¡VOY A OBTENER MI VENGANZA¡- grito Ahuizolt con una voz grave

Todos lo miraron, Ahuizolt se tapo la boca, Daring solto una risita

Luis aun tenia la huella de la bota en la cara, Artwork lo vio y se hecho a reir del gracioso castigo de su amigo.

-No te rias que deformaron mi cara de Leonardo Di Caprio- dijo Luis sobandose la cara

-Lo se pero eso te pasa por pesado- dijo Luis

-Si lo se, pero es que desespera un poco que esos dos se gustan desde hace años y ninguno hizo nada- dijo Luis

-Ay Luis te pareces un poco a mi- dijo Artwork riendo

Ambos rieron aunque Luis aun sentia el dolor en su cara.

Mientras tanto Twilight miraba algunos libros que para ella eran bastante interesantes, se disponia a agarrar un libro que estaba muy alto en una estanteria y se estiraba para agarrarlo, ya habia puesto su mano en el libro, otra mano se poso encima de la ella, Twilight vio que esa mano era la de Axl. Twilight se sonrojo bastante al tenerlo muy cerca

-Ay perdon no sabia que lo querias- dijo Twilight retrocediendo

-No te disculpes, yo lo deberia hacer- dijo Axl retrocediendo

Axl miro el libro que Twilight iba a leer, era un libro de Star Swirl el barbado un famoso escritor de libros de historia.

-Guau ¿Te gustan los libros Star Swirl?- dijo Axl observando el lobro

-Si es mi escritor favorito ¿Tambien lees sus libros?- dijo Twilight

-A veces los leo para no aburrirme- dijo Axl. Ambos se miearon y sonrieron mutuamente

Mientras tanto Discord y Fluttershy conversaban juntos, Discord hacia reir mucho a Fluttershy. Applejack noto esto y dio una sonrisa al ver a su amiga enamorada.

Fluttershy fue al baño un momento y se encontro con Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow.

-Hola chicas- dijo Fluttershy alegre. Applejack y Rarity sonrieron

\- El te gusta ¿no?- dijo Rarity en tono burlon. Fluttershy enrojecio

-¿Quien?¿Discord? No no no me gusta- dijo Fluttershy cruzando los brazos

-¿Y porque te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de el?- dijo Applejack

Fluttershy se sonrojo mas y se desesperaba

-Ay no ¿El me vio?- dijo Fluttershy pero despues se tapo la boca

-Te felicito caramelo, me da gusto por ti- dijo Applejack dandole un golpecito amistoso

-A mi tambien querida- dijo Rarity a pesar de tenerle un poco de asco a Discord

Rainbow se molesto y se dirigio hacia Fluttershy

-Fluttershy ¿como puedes enamorarte de un fenomeno de circo?- dijo Rainbow molesta. Apolejack no soporto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Rainbow esta de acuerdo ¿verdad Dash?- dijo Applejack sonriendo

-Si estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rainbow aturdida y viendo estrellitas. Fluttershy estaba feliz

-Gracias chicas- dijo Fluttershy y todas se dieron un abrazo

Las horas pasaron y pronto anochecio, hora de la accion. Luis, Fluttershy, Discord, Axl, Twilight, Daring y Ahuizolt llegaron al museo.

Se dirigieron a una entrada que no muchos conocian, mientras Luis y los demas actuaban, Artwork vigilaba las camaras y detectaba cualquier peligro.

-Luis...Luis- decia Artwork por el intercomunicador. Luis quitaba los candados y cadenas que llegaban a la sala de arte.

-¿Que?- dijo Luis

-Tienes un hueco en los pantalones- dijo Artwork. Luis se desespero y busco el hueco

-jajaja es una broma- rio Artwork y Luis se ofendio bastante y entonces se le ocurrio un divertido contraataque. Entraron y en la sala de arte, las chicas se cubrieron los ojos por lo que habia ahi y los chicos estaban algo incomodos. Luis sonrio con maldad y activo su comunicador.

-Art mira es la sala de arte- dijo Luis

-A ver quiero ver- dijo Artwork emocionada y activando la camara. Vio el David de Miguel Angel y dio un salto hacia atras

-¡Ay¡ Esta desnudo- dijo Artwork tapandose los ojos y noto que todas las estatuas eran iguales

-¡Ay¡ Todos estan desnudos- dijo Artwork cubriendose los ojos, Luis rio mucho y salio de la sala para ya no causar tormento psicologico. Todos llegaron al pasillo principal y las chicas dejaron de cubrirse los ojos.

-No se preocupen, el ençargado no paga seguridad porque dice que nadie roba cosas viejas- dijo Luis entrando seguido de los demas

-Separense, la gema esta esta en una pieza de oro pero no se cual es- dijo Luis

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar, Discord y Fluttershy entraron a la sala del Renacimiento y Romanticismo, Axl y Twilight entraron en la sala de grañdes autores, Dáring y Ahuizolt entraron en la sala de culturas mesoamericanas y Luis entro a la sala de dinosaurios.

Mientras anto desde una camara escondida, Lumine observaba todo, le hervia la sangre por la derrota de Chill y la perdida de la primera gema, aunque se reprocho a el mismo por mandar un completo inutil. Penso un momento y tuvo una idea, activo su magia oscura y mando unas particulas negras que viajaron velozmente al museo y se esparcieron por todas las salas.

Axl y Twilight caminaban por la sala de Literatura y buscaban entre las numerosas cosas que le pertenecieron a varios e ilustres escritores, llegaron a la sala de Star Swirl. Twilight se emociono mucho y corrio hacia la sala, observaba todo como una niña emocionada. Axl sonrio y se acerco a ella, y despues de una hora de risas y historias que contaba Twilight, ambos se miraban fijamente y no sabian que hacer. Luis los observaba de lejos y entonces se le ocurrio una idea, fue a la sala de botanica y saco una planta llamada muerdago.

Mientras tanto Discord y Fluttershy caminaban juntos y observában los cuadros del renacimiento y habia uno de una mariposa rosa en un tornado gris divirtiendose. De repente Fluttershy piso un madero algo salido y cayo al suelo, Discord la sujeto de la cintura y que se caiga, la levanto tomandola de las manos, Fluttershy se sonrojo y se dejo llevar por el momento y preparo sus labios para un beso, Discord no podia creerlo pero no perdio la oportunidad y junto sus labios con los de Fluttershy, ambos se besaron con pasion, se separaron un momento y se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a darse un beso pero esta vez mas largo, Luis tomo una foto del momento sin que ellos se den cuenta. Le mando la foto a Artwork y esta dio un salto de alegria

Luis ato el muerdago a una escoba y lo fue acercando a Axl y Twilight, ambos seguian conversando y Luis les hizo señas de que miraran arriba. Ambos miraron arriba y vieron el muerdago, se sonrojaron mucho

-Respeten las reglas o son 12 000 años de mala suerte- dijo Luis riendo. Axl se sonrojo mucho al igual que Twilight, debido a los sucesos ocurridos creian en eso de la mala suerte, se sonrojaron bastante y solo se dieron un piquito pero despues fue un gran beso.

Para Luis eso bastaba y se rio de su broma, Axl y Twlight persiguieron molestos a Luis para darle su merecido. Lo encontraron asustado y mirando algo, no podian creer lo que veian, el esqueleto de tiranosaurio se movia y estaba vivo. Gritaron y corrieron para salvar sus vidas, y el David de Miguel angel se movia y trato de darles con un arco y flecha, esquivaron la flecha de marmol y siguieeon corriendo

-Activense esstee llamas a mi no no poder a mi- dijo Axl tratando de activar su transformacion. De repente aparecio una estatua de cera de Star Swirl con un caliz en mano, Luis lo observo y reconocio

-Es ese, la gema esta en el caliz- dijo Luis

-Oh perfecto ¿COMO SE LO QUITAREMOS?- dijo Axl con sarcasmo

-En eso estoy pensando- dijo Luis pero despues se sobresalto

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS?¡- dijeron todos. Mientras tanto Daring y Ahuizolt buscaban entre los tesoros aztecas, y en eso juntaron sus manos por accidente, se miraron y comenzaron a acercar sus labios pero Luis llego y se los llevo a la fuerza.

-¿Que haces?- dijo Daring pero de repente un disparo casi los mata, vieron de donde vino el disparo y vieron unos vaqueros del salvaje oeste acercarse a ellos en sus caballos. Corrieron para salvar sus vidas, y fueron a buscar a Discord y Fluttershy. Mientras tanto Discord y Fluttershy conversaban entre si

-Discord, t-tu me gustas- dijo Fluttershy roja como un tomate

-T-tu tambien me gustas- dijo Discord sonrojado y rascandose la cabeza

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso, y entonces voltearon y vieron a Ahuizolt frente a ellos

-Ya los pille tortolitos- dijo Ahuizolt a pesar del peligro

-A-Ahui yo- dijo Discord tratando de encontrar una excusa

-Tranquilo bro, me alegro por ti- dijo Ahuizolt pero de repente recordo la razon por la que estaba ahi

-Debemos irnos rapido- dijo Ahuizolt desesperado

-¿Por?- dijo Discord confundido y un rugido ensordecedor hizo vibrar el lugar, voltearon y vieron un enorme perro negro de tres cabezas aparecio y los miro como croquetas, Discord y Ahuizolt cerraron los ojos esperando su fin, de repente ya no escucharon rugidos y abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos. Fluttershy estaba acariciando al perro infernal en la panza y este movia su cola y patas de felicidad.

-¿Quien es el perro de tres cabezas mas lindo del mundo?- dijo Fluttershy con cariño

-Guau sabia que eras buena con los animales pero no imagine esto- dijo Discord asombrado

-Ay no es problema, solo es un grandulon que se salio de su jardin ¿Verdad Cerbero? ¿Quien es un buen chico?- dijo Fluttershy cariñosamente y Cerbero le lamio todo el cuerpo con su gigantesca lengua. Fluttershy rio un poco y Discord le acerco un pañuelo para limpiarse

Todos salieron y se encontaron con los demas y vieron lo que les seguia, un esqueleto de tiranosaurio, un grupo de pigmeos, vikingos de cera, la estatua de Star swirl y el David de miguel angel.

-Ya bailamos con la mas fea- dijo Ahuizolt tratando de tener humor a pesar de estar muerto del miedo

Todos corrieron tratando de escapar del ejercito del museo se refugiaron en la primera puerta abierta que encontearon. Era la tienda de recuerdos, lleno de fotos y libros llenos de imagenes.

De repente los vikingos comenzaron a destrozar la puerta y esta no iba a durar mucho, Discord y Ahuizolt eran algo paranoicos y comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¡No duraremos mucho en este mundo¡- dijo Discord desesperandose y tratando de arañar las paredes. Luis vio paquetes de dulces enfernecentes y latas de Guepardex, se le ocurrio una idea.

-Todos cubranse- grito Luis y agarro un paquete de dulces enfermezentes y unas latas de guepardex. Las piezas del museo entraron destrozando la puerta y analanzandose hacia ellos para despedazarlos. Luis consumio ambos productos a la vez y una enorme explosion rosa salio del lugar, todos terminaron cubiertos de una sustancia rosa pegajosa y viscosa que se esparcio por todas partes.

Luis salio sano y salvo con la ropa hecha girones pero sin quemaduras. Todas las piezas perdieron la energia y volvieron a ser solo piezas. Luis le quito el caliz a lo que quedaba de la estatua de Star Swirl y extrajo la gema. Luis conto a todos y faltaba alguien que lo hizo sobrecogerse.

-¿Donde esta Ahuizolt?- dijo Luis y noto que del suelo salia una coleta de cabello negro, lo jalo con todas sus fuerzaa y Ahuizolt salio de ahi con arañazos y con un ladrillo en la boca.

Todos regresaron al laboratorio y todos vieron su situacion

-Santas manzanas ¿Que te paso Luis?- dijo Applejack

-Larga historia mi chava- dijo Ahuizolt

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Rainbow. Luis les conto sobre el museo y ciertos besos que se dieron algunos

-Ahora si te voy a destrozar- dijo Axl abalanzandose contra Luis pero fue detenido por Twilight que le dio un beso, Discord y Fluttershy se sonrojaron mucho

-Me alegro por ustedes dos- diko Applejack

-Zaquese- dijo Rainbow pero Applejack le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Retiro mi palabra, felicidades- dijo Rainbow aturdida por el golpe

-Hay querida me alegro por ti- dijo Rarity

Fluttershy se sonrojo mucho y abrazo a todas

-Gracias chicas- dijo Fluttershy abrazando a todas, despues abrazo a Discord y se dieron un beso.

Artwork se acerco a Luis y le dio un golpe amistoso

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Artwork

-Aprendi de la mejor- dijo Luis sonriendo.

-Me gusta ser malvadao mujaja jajajjjajaajajaja- rio con maldad Luis con truenos saliendo atras, Art se pregunto de donde salieron

-Simulador de tormentas para risas malvadas, un invento mio- dijo Luis apagandolo

-Soy el mejor haciendo risas maleficas- dijo Luis

-Tal vez pero yo soy mejor- dijo Artwork riendo

Mientras tanto en la mansion Lumine, Lumine estaba furioso por haber perdido la segunda gema

-Jajaja eso te pasa por contratar inutiles- dijo Vile apareciendo de repente

-Como si tu fueras mejor Vile ¿No estuviste tras rejas por culpa de X? Me costo mucho sacarte de la carcel- dijo Lumine. Vile se molesto, Lumine formo una pequeña aura negra con su mano

-¿Estas seguro de querer tene este poder? Los anteriores soportaron- dijo Lumine

-Si, quiero acabar con X a cualquier costo- dijo Vile artodillado. Lumine sonrio y lanzo el aura negra a Vile, este empezo a retorserse de dolor, pero despues sus ojos brillaron en morado y una armadura fue formandose a partir del aura negra, era una armadura morada con una pechera gruesa del mismo color. Un casco parecido al del personaje boba fett aparecio en su cabeza, salvo que este era morado y un poco mas chico. Un cañon dorado aparecio en su hombro derecho.

-Jajaja preparate X- dijo Vile haciendo brillar sus ojos en rojo

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ME BASE EN LA PELICULA UNA NOCHE EN EL MUSEO. VILE YA TIENE PODERES, CUIDATE X

HASTA LUEGO


	12. Chapter 12 El invulnerable Spark

Capitulo 12 El invulnerable Spark Mandrill

Todos estaban examinando aquellas extrañas gemas, Sunset las observaba con una lupa y intento extraerles una muestra pero no podia debido a la dureza de las gemas. Twilight obserba todo con un microscopio pero no parecian ser entendibles, finalmente Sunset y Twilight lograron descubrir que ambas gemas tenian grandes cantidades de energia, que con solo acercarle un foco este se encendia al maximo

-Estas gemas, no se parecen en nada a las que yo he visto- dijo Sunset pensativa

-Son todo un misterio- dijo Twilight

-Lo se, aun trato de descifrar su poder- dijo Luis y de repente vio que Pinkie jugaba con unos quimicos que burbujeaban. Luis se alarmo y fue corriendo a evitar que Pinkie pie cause un desastre, le quito las botellas a Pinkie pie pero ella guardo una en su esponjoso cabello y se la lanzo a Luis en modo de juego, Luis corrio para atraparla y Artwork hizo lo mismo. Corrian para evitar un desastre, Luis logro atraparla y la levanto victorioso, de repente la pocion exploto y un humo se expandio por todo el lugar, cuando se disipo, Luis se habia transaformado en un armadillo y Artwork tenia una cabeza de pez linterna con dientes afilados, piel cian y cabello morado.

-No te salio bien- dijo Artwork con una voz grave y molesta, todos no pudieron evitar reirse de la comica escena, Luis noto que en el piso haboa un insecto que paseaba libremente, Luis se le abalanzo y se lo comio de un bocado. Todos hicieron una mueca de asco al verlo comerse el insecto

-¿Que? Tengo hambre- dijo Luis rascandose el hocico

-Eso es asquero- dijo Rarity queriendo vomitar.

-Ya dejemonos de tonterias- dijo Lui mirando su pantalla y se quedo atonito al verla

-¡No puede ser¡- dijo Luis algo asustado y tecleando con sus garritas

-¿Que pasa Luis?- dijo Sunset

-La cuarta gema se esta ¿moviendo?- dijo Luis

Todos se quedaron atonitos al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Como que se esta moviendo?- dijo Discord

-La unica respuesta es que alguien ya la encontro y la esta usando para absorver la energia electrica de la ciudad- dijo Luis haciendose una bola de armadillo

X escucho eso y rapidamente sentencio

-Yo ire a detenerlo- dijo X firme

-¿Que?- dijeron todos

-No puedo permitir que sigan absorviendo la energia electrica para fines perversos- dijo X activando su armadura

-Yo te acompaño amigo- dijo Zero levantandose

-Gracias amigo- dijo X y ambos corrieron afuera del laboratorio para dirigirse a la central electrica

-Es tan valiente- dijo Rarity suspirante

Mientras tanto en la central electrica, un chico con una pesada y dura armadura drenaba la energia electrica de la ciudad con la palma de su mano

-Ja que facil es esto- dijo el misterioso chico

-No te olvides de X y Zero, van en camino Spark- dijo Lumine a traves de un intercomunicador

-Ja yo los aplastare con mi puño- dijo Spark

X y Zero llegaron a la central electrica y vieron que la entrada estaba destruida como si un camion se hubiera estrellado ahi, los cables estaban cortados y del suelo destellos electricos salian.

-Parece como si alguien lo hubiera destrozado- dijo X observando todo

-Eso es imposible, nadie puede causar tal destrozo- dijo Zero caminando hacia adentro y encontraron a un tipo herido y tendido en el suelo

X rapidamente se le acerco y comprobo sus signos vitales, aun estaba vivo pero inconsiente

-Zero lleva a este hombre al hospital, yo avanzare- dijo X seguro de si

-Ok- dijo Zero y cargo al tipo y rapidamente lo llevo al hospital

X siguio avanzando entre tantos destrozos que causo Spark, entro a una sala continua y encontro a Spark absorviendo mas y mas energia

-Spark ¿Como pudiste?- dijo X asombrado

-No chilles y muere- dijo Spark lanzadosele encima, X rodo y pudo esquivarlo

Spark volteo y intento aplastarlo con su puño, X se quito de en medio y Sparl solo destruyo parte del piso, X activo su buster y cargo energia y disparo contra el, Spark recibio el ataque pero increiblemente seguia de pie sin ningun rasguño o signo de dolor, Sparl concentro una enorme cantidad de electricidad en una esfera y lo lanzo contra el, X recibio el ataque y quedo paralizado, Spark lo agarro del cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo, X estaba herido y Spark se preparaba para eliminarlo. De repente un sablazo de energia lanzo lejos a Spark y lo estrello contra la pared, derrumbandola encima de el. Zero habia llegado

Zero ayudo a parase a X

-X amigo ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Zero

-Si, gracias Zero ahora acabemos con el- dijo X y ambos se abalanzaron contra Spark y lo sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas, Spark solo doblo los brazos y ambos fueron lanzados con fuerza. Spark se levanto y cargo electricidad en su puño y lo estrello contra el piso causando que este se electrificara y hirier Zero. Spark dio un enorme salto y se sujeto de las barras del techo y despues aterrizo con fuerza, causando un pequeñi terremoto, X y Zero no podian levantarse por la paliza que les dio y entonces Spark agarro a Zero por el cuello y comenzo a ahorcarlo con su mano.

X vio esto y intento levantarse pero sus heridas no se lo permitian, vio como Spark se mofaba de los dos por ser tan debiles y Zero que poco a poco perdia la vida entre pataletas de desesperacion. X no podia permitir que Zero muera, y entonces su armadura comenzo a brillar en un intenso color blanco y comenzo a levantarse, Spark se quedo observando esa escena y solto a Zero que aun estaba debil y comenzo a volver a respirar. X cambio de color y ahora su armadura era celeste con partes amarillas y se sentia una brisa helada.

X abrio los ojos y fruncio el ceño, comenzo a avanzar hacia Spark y le apunto con su buster

-¡Impacto de hielo¡- grito y disparo un enorme trozo de hielo que impacto contra las piernas de Spark y el hielo comenzo a expandirse y a paralizarlo poco a poco. Zero estaba atonito por lo acababa de ver, X se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Zero ¿estas bien?- dijo X

-Si, te ves bien cool amigo- dijo Zero asombrado. Spark intento moverse e incluso dio puñetazos al hielo pero este empezo a expandirse por sus brazos. Spark concentro otra bola de energia de electricidad y la lanzo, X se abalanzo contra el, desvio la bola de electricidad y golpeo al Maverick con su puño y este salio volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared, su armadura se hizo trizas y una gema anaranjada emergio entre los escombros y X la recupero, X y Zero chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad y sacaron al inconsiente Spark del lugar.

Llegaron al laboratorio y todos se alegraron de que esten bien, Rarity abrazo a X alegre de qye este bien, pero despues se separo muy avergonzada

Artwork y Luis volvieron a ser normales pero estaban algo tristes, Zero noto esto

-¿Que les pasa?- dijo Zero

-Volvimos a la normalidad- dijeron los dos tristes

-¿Pero porqye se deprimen?- dijo Zero

-Bueno...

FLASHBACK

Luis intentaba volverlos a la normalidad, causo otra explosion de quimicos y ahora el era Slenderman y Artwork era una nutria. Luis echo otro quimico, ahora Luis era el animatronico Springtrap y Artwork era Golden Freddy.

Luis echo otro quimico, ahora Luis tenua un musculo cuerpo y fuerza increible, Artwork ahora tenia un cuerpo muy sexy de supermodelo, ambos admiraban sus nuevos cuerpos

-Soy el hombre Omega- dijo Luis admirando sus musculos

-Me gusta, creo que ire a Victoria secret- dijo Artwork admirando su cuerpo

Discord llego y utilizo sus caoticos poderes para ayudarlos, dio un chasquido de sus dedos y ambos volvieron a la normalidad,ambos furiosos golpearon a Discord por cambiarlos de aspecto

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Zero comenzo a reir por lo pasado

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY

HASTA LUEGO


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13 Recuerdos dolorosos y graciosos

Silver y Applejack conversaban animadamente, tenian mucho en comun, Silver tambien provenia del campo aunque no dijo de donde exactamente pero por una extraña razon, pero sirmpte hacia una murca de tristeza cada vez que lo mencionaba.

Mientras tanto Rarity tuvo un poco de sed, y vio lo que parecia ser jugo de naranja, se sirvio en un vaso que se encontraba cerca, Discord tambien quiso beber y de sirvio un vaso de la misma sustancia, ambos lo bebieron

Luis vio esto y se alarmo, fue corriendo rapidamente hacia ellos para impedir que beban esa sustancia

-¡No chicos, esperen no se lo tomen¡- dijo Luis corriendo hacia ello pero era demasiado tarde, ya se lo habian bebido. De repente sus ojos brillaron de naranja y una luz salio de cada uno y la luz de Rarity se fue a Discord y la de Discord se fua a Rarity. Los dos cayeron al suelo y se levantaron adoloridos,

-¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo Luis

-Si eso creo- dijo Rarity

-Ay mi cabeza- dijo Discord

-Eh chicos, mirense en el espejo- dijo Luis dandiles un espejo, ambos se horrorizaron. Rarity tenia el aspecto fisico de Discord y Discord el de Rarity

-¿QUE PASO? ¿PORQUE SOY DISCORD?- dijo Rarity desesperada

-YO PORQUE TENGO EL CUERPO DE UNA CHICA-dijo Discord desperado

-Se bebieron una pocion de cambio de cuerpo, cambiaron cuerpos entre los dos- dijo Luis

-¡¿QUE?¡-dijeron los dos horrorisados

-No no no mi hermoso cuerpo- dijo Rarity llorando mirandose en el espejo

Discord tocaba cualquier parte de su nuevo cuerpo, sus pechos, sus caderas, piernas, etc, se peñiscaba o se daba lapos para saber si no era un sueño, una alucinacion o mas bien una pesadilla

-No no Fluttershy no me puede ver asi- dijo Discord

-Puedo hacer mas pocion, pero tardare unas dos horas para hacerla, mientras ranto traten de acostumbrase mientras termino- dijo Luis entrando a un cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

De repente X llego y se acerco a Rarity o mejor dicho "Discord"

-Discord te estaba buscando, las practicas de natacion van a comenzar- dijo X

Rarity no supo que responder pero Discord le hizo señas de que lo siguiera

-Ok vamos- dijo Rarity tratando de imitar la voz de Discord y siguio a X

De repente Fluttershy entro y se dirigo hacia Discord o mejor dicho "Rarity"

-Rarity ven conmigo un momento- dijo Fluttershy tomandola de la mano

-Ok querida- dijo Discord tratando de imitar la voz de Rarity y la siguio

Mientras tanto Luis detecto la siguiente gema y la alarma casi hizo que se caiga el quimico que tenia en sus manos y vio la localizancion

-Lo tengo la siguiente gema esta en Yungay- dijo Luis y de repente se tapo la boca al ver que Silver lo habia escuchado, pero Silver se paro y se dirigio al tele transportador

-Yo ire- dijo Silver pero Applejack se subio tambien

-Yo te acompañare, compañero- dijo Applejack

-Yo tambien ire- dijo Rainbow dash

-Esta bien, no detecto nada peligroso- dijo Luis y los telestransporto

Los tres llegaron a un llano plano y sin ningun arbil, solo tierra plana

-¿Esto es Yungay?- dijo Rainbow

-Si caramelo, hace doce años esto era una hermosa ciudad pero un devastador terremoto, hizo que sucediera un alud que sepulto toda la ciudad- dijo Applejack

-Que mala pata- dijo Rainbow sarcasticamente

-¡Rainbow dash, ten algo mas de respeto¡- dijo Applejack furiosa

-Chicos, la gema esta abajo de la tierra, hay una caverna ahi- dijo Luis atravez del intercomunicador

-Genual ¿como atravesaremos el suelo?- dijo Rainbow dash y de repente Silver enfurecio y le tiro un fuerte puñetazo que la tumbo al suelo

-¡Callate¡ Tu no sabes nada- le grito y Rainbow se levanto algo adolorida

-Silver ¿Que te pasa?- dijo Applejack y entonces Silver se calmo y entristecio

-Este fue mi pueblo- dijo Silver triste

-¡¿Que?¡- dijeron las dos

-Estaba muy chiquito cuando sucedio todos, recuerdo a mi madre y a mi padre, a mis hermanos y hermanas, yo era muy travieso y siempre me escapaba al campo a jugar, y ese fatal dia, perdi todo, mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos, mi hogar, recuerdo que quede solo abandonado sin nada en el mundo, fue cuando fui adoptado por unos turistas que me criaron como si fuera su hijo- dijo Silver y sacando de su bolsillo un osito de peluche marron muy gastado pero que obviamente se lo habia regalado su madre

-Uy amigo, lo siento mucho- dijo Applejack abrazandolo

Rainbow se levanto y se disculpo por las tonterias que dijo

Silver encontro la gema y de la nada esta brillo, y de la nada esta brillo y su luz rodeo a los tres, cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en un paraje desolado y lo que parecia ser un lago de lodo frente a ellos, de alguna manera habian viajado en el tiempo hacia el dia de la tragedia.

De repente un niño de unos cuatro años muy parecido a Silver aparecio sosteniendo un oso de peluche marron en sus manos, parecia confundido y asustado

-¡Mamita¡ ¡Mama¡- decia el niño y entonces vio el lugar donde estuvo su pueblo y entonces entriatecio y fue a acurrucarse a una manzano cercano mientras las lagrimas corrian por su rostro se quedo dormido, Silver veia esto con mucha nostalgia y acaricio despacio la cabeza del niño, despues unos helicopteros aparecieron y se llevaron al niño a un lugar seguro. La vision termino y regresaron al paraje desolado cerca al agujero de donde habian caido, Silver aun sostenia el osito de peluche en su mano, Rainbow dash lloraba a mares y Applejack le dio un abrazo, Silver se lo devolvio, estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando de repente un viento soplo y del oso salio una silueta blanca que despues se materializo en una señora de piel marton y cabello plateado, Silver corrio hacia ella y la abrazo mientras lloraba de la alegria

-¡Mama¡- dijo Silver llorando, la señora lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente y fue desmaterializandose y dandole un ultimo adios a su hijo. Applejack se le acerco y le dio una palmada en el hombro, Silver volteo y ambos se dieron un beso, Rainbow solo vio esto y se alegro por su amiga

-¿Estan bien?- dijo Luis por el intercomunicador

-Mejor que nunca- dijo Silver, Applejack se sonrojo mucho

-Ok los traere devuelta- dijo Luis y los tres fueron teletransportados

Mientras tanto X y Rarity aun en el cuerpo de Discord conversaban

-¿Y que opinas de Rarity?- dijo Rarity imitando la voz de Discord

-Ella es muy linda, me gusta mucho- dijo X

Rarity se rubirizo bastante, pero se controlo y siguio imitando a Discord

-¿Y que le ves a ella?- dijo Rarity imitando a Discord

-Ella es muy linda, sus ojos son como dos zafiros bellos, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, su voz es como la de una sirena y es como si vieras una diosa celestial- dijo X

Rarity se ruborizo mucho y casi se desmaya pero se aguanto y ya queria recuperar su cuerpo

De repente Axl llego y escuxho parte dela conversacio

-Olvidaste mencionar lo que viste ese dia- dijo Axl bromeando

-¿Que fue lo que vio?- dijo Rarity imitando la voz de Discord

-Ya sabes, cuando la vio bañandose desnuda- dijo Axl bromeando

Rarity enfurecio y le tiro un lapo a X

-¿Porque hiciste eso Discord?- dijo X

-Tenias un mosquito y por pervertido- dijo Rarity furiosa pero aun en el cuerpo de Discord

-Ya les dije que fue un accidente, solo intente recuperar el frisby de Ahuizolt que se quedo en el techo y la vi en nuestro baño, por favor ya no me juzgen- dijo X

Rarity comprendio todo pero aun le quedaba una duda

-Ok, pero de casualidad ¿Viste mucho?- dijo Rarity aun como Discord

-Esteeee yo- dijo X rascandose la cabeza

-X...- dijo Rarity aun en cuerpo de Discord

-¡Ok esta bien¡ Lo admito, vi todo, vi una chica desnuda y muy atractiva- dijo X

De repente Luis llego y se llevo a Rarity a su laboratorio

Fue por Discord y despues el y Rarity bebieron la pocion y recuperaron sus cuerpos, Rarity dio un salto de alegria

-Si, recupere mi hermoso cuerpo- dijo Rarity muy feliz y dando saltos

-Ay porfin termino- dijo Discord

Rarity le conto a Luis todo oo que paso con X, y Discord tambien le conto lo que paso en los vestidores

-Ok pero ya no vuelvan a tomar cosas desconocidas de mi laboratorio- dijo Luis

-Ok- dijeron los dos y se retiraron

De repente Artwork aparecio y le pregunto a Luis lo que paso y el le conto lo que paso

-Ay Luis, otro incidente que paso en tu laboratorio- dijo Artwork riendo

-Ay no me hagas recordar lo que paso ese dia- dijo Luis

FLASHBACK

Luis contruyo su nuevo invento, El materializador de cosas, todos su amigos estaban reunidos con el.

-¿Que hace Luis?- dijo Ahuizolt

-Trae cualquier cosas que pidas- dijo Luis

-Pues a verlo- dijo Axl y Luis penso y se le ocurrio una idea

-Trae algo que nos sorprenda a todos- dijo Luis a la maquina. La maquina se encendio y comenzo a materializar algo, todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a aparecer. De repente Artwork aparecio, pero se estaba bañando y estaba cantando

Artwork volteo y al ver a los chicos se espanto y se tapo con sus manos

-AHHHHH CHICOS QUE DIABOLOS HAGO AQUI?- dijo Artwork

-Art..Art calmate te vamos a explicar- dijo Zero

-PERVERTIDOS¡- grito Artwork furiosa

-Regresala regresala- dijo Luis desesperadamente apretando unos botones y Artwork volvio a su ducha

-Ay esa maquina si que nos sorprendio- dijo Discord

-Tratare se sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza- dijo Zero sacudiendo su cabeza

DESPUES DE UNOS DIAS...

Artwork estaba molesta por lo sucedido

-Artwork perdonanos por favor, solo fue un accidente- dijo Luis

-Esta bien los perdono, pero espero que no se repita- dijo Artwork

-Ok- dijeron todos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Artwork se fue y Ahuizolt se acerco a Luis

-Amigo, pero de ese incidente, valio la pena para ti ¿no?- dijo Ahuizolt

-Bueno, no soy un mañoso o un pervertido pero um...Artwork es muy linda y atractiva- dijo Luis

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

AVISO

COMO COMENZARAN LAS CLASES LOS CAPITULOS SERAN ALGO LENTOS EN PUBLICARSE, LO SIENTO PERO JURO QUE CONTINUARE ESTAS INCREIBLES HISTORIAS

HASTA LUEGO


	14. Chapter 14 una aventura oceanica

Capitulo 14 Una aventura oceanica

Rarity miraba a cierta distancia a X, aunque no era tan apuesto como Zero, el era su principe azul. Era educado, caballeroso y todo lo que siempre deseo en un chico, X la miro y le dio una sonrisa, Rarity se sonrojo mucho y le saludo con la mano.

Mientras tanto Luis seguia buscando la siguiente gema, mientras lo hacia miraba ligeramente a Artwork, sus dibujos eran lindos al igual que su cara. De repente una pequeña alarma lo saco de su sueños, la siguiente gema estaba en el mar, especificamente en la playa

-Chicos, la siguiente Gema esta en la playa- dijo Luis

-Si- gritaron todos y antes que Luis se preguntara que pasa, todos tenian listos sus cosas de playa, todos subieron a una nave que Luis previamente habia construido,

-Pero si nosotros vamos por la gema y no a divertirnos- trato de decir Luis pero Artwork lo agarro del hombro

-Vamos Luis, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Artwork animandolo

-Ok- dijo Luis y subieron a la nave, mientras navegaban Luis vio que Artwork dibujaba en un block, Luis dejo de pilotear y se acerco lentamente a ver el dibujo, era un dibujo de un delfin surcando libremente el mar, de repente Artwork volteo y sonrio

-Luis...-dijo Art

-¿Si? Art- dijo Luis acercando su rostro lentamente,

-Nos vamos a estrellar con esa montañota- dijo Artworkseñalandole el volante

-AHHHH VARAVARA- grito Luis desesperado y corriendo a evitar un desastre

Mientras tanto, Lumine miraba el movimiento hacia la sala y Leviatan se le acerco

-Yo ire, acabare con esos perdedores, solo dame ese poder- dijo Leviatan

Lumine hizo caso y le dio energia oscura, Leviatan tuvo una armadura azul flexible y un tridente de color azul aparecio en sus manos.

-Ya se como hacerte llegar al mar- dijo Lumine mirando la alcantarilla

-Perfecto- dijo Leviatan molesta y metiendose a la alcantarilla

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habian llegado a la playa, X rapidamente fue a surfear en las olas, Axl y Twilight bajaron tomados de las manos, Zero bajo y ayudo a Sugar a bajar

-¡Que suerte que traje mi traje de baño¡- dijo Rarity entrando a la nave

-Pero..- dijo Luis intentando entrar pero Artwork lo interrumpio

-Una chica se esta cambiando, debes estar lejos- dijo Artwork alejandolo

Despues de un rato Rarity salio con un bikini morado muy sexy, X babeo un poco al verla y Art lo saco de su sueño con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Luis y Art fueron al muelle con el detector de Luis para poder ver donde se encontraba la gema. Mientras tanto Axl y Twilight caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano y miraban el paisaje

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees?- dijo Twilight

-Si- dijo Axl y entonces tomo a Twilight de las manos

-Me gustas mucho Twilight- dijo Axl

Twilight se sonrojo mucho y le dio un beso en la mejilla rapidamente

-A mi tambien me gustas mucho- dijo Twilight

-Twi-light- dijo Axl nerviosamente, Twilight se sonrojo mucho porque ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle

-¿Si?- dijo Twilight muy sonrojada

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo Axl con el corazon en la garganta

Twilight se sonrojo mucho, nunca imagino que algun chico le preguntara eso, ademas Axl le gusyabs mucho y finalmente decidio la respuesta

-Si, quiero ser tu novia- dijo Twilight muy sonrojada

Ambos se dieron un romantico beso y una ola revento cerca y terminaron mojados, a pesar de ello ambos sigieron con su beso. Rarity miro esto con ternura, mir solto un pequeño suspiro

"Algun dia" penso agarrandose el corazon y mirand este se le acerco con unos helados, que ambos disfrutaron

Mientras tanto, Zero, Sugar, Luis y Art fueron al muelle porque la gema se encontraba cerca,

-Bien, la gema esta al fondo del mar, ¿Alguno puede bucear para recuperarla?- dijo Luis mirando su detector

-Yo soy la mejor buceando- dijo Sugar y fue a ponerse su traje de baño deportivo, cuando se lo puso, corrio, tomo impulso y salto al agua en un clavado

-Esa chica es sensional ¿no Zero?- dijo Artwork en tono burlon, Zero solo sonrio

Sugar buceaba en el agua y de repente vio un brillo azul en la arena, se acerco a recogerla pero un rayo la paralizo y no podia moverse

-Lo siento niña, pero no debes entrometerte- dijo Leviatan apareciendo y accionando su tridente y de la nada, un rayo morado rodeo a Sugar y esta fue transformada en un pez azul

-Jeje mi nuevo poder no me deja de sorprender- dijo Leviatan satisfecha. De repente una rafaga de energia la hizo retroceder, Leviatan levanto la mirada y Zero aparecio con su armadura y lidto para pelear

-Vaya vaya si es el niño-niña- dijo Leviatan en pose de batalla y seguidamente se lanzo contra el, Zero uso su velocidad y logro esquivarla, no sin antes darle una patada en el rostro que la lanzo lejos, Leviatan alisto su tridente y intento atravesar a Zero con el pero Zero lo detuvo con su espada y Leviatan le dio una patada en el estomago y despues le hizo un corte en el pecho, Zero sangraba un poco, y con la sal del mar su herida le quemaba, Leviatan rapidamente hizo salir de la arena, una especie de dragon hecho de arena y se dirigio hacia Zero abriendo su boca para devorarlo, Zero logro esquivarlo y con su espada logro deshacerlo, Zero se acerco velozmente y le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo con su espada, Leviatan furiosa activo todo su poder y formo una gigantesca ola para aniquilarlos a todos

-Esta ola tiene el poder de todo el oceano, aunque me golpees no lo detendras- dijo Leviatan de manera maligna, Sugar aun como pez rapidamente nado y comenzo a golpear a Lreviatan en la cara y Leviatan por quitarsela dejo caer su tridente y la ola desaparecio, Zero aprovecho esto y cargo energia en su espada y la estrello contra Leviatan, Leviatan al no ver mas salidas opto por huir rapidamente, dejando su tridente en el piso, Zero lo recogio y volvio a la superficie, pero una alga creada por leviatan sujeto sus pies y le impedian salir del agua, Sugar rapidamente intento liberarlo pero fue inutil al ser un pez, Luis noto esto rapidamente

-Ay no Zero se esta ahogando parece que su pierna se atoro con algo- dijo Luis desesperado

-Menos mal vine preparada- dijo Art y comenzo a desvestirse

-Art ¿Que estas...- dijo Luis pero Art lo interrumpio

-Tengo mi bikini puesto debajo de mi ropa, sabua que algun dia seria util- dijo Artwork terminando de sacarse los zapatos y salto al agua

Zero estaba inconsiente y apenas respiraba, Artwork llego hasta el y lo libero del alga mailgna y lo llevo a la superficie. Art llevoa Zero al muelle y lo subio a el, Luis rapidamente le saco el casco para que recupere aire pero no reaccionaba

-No reacciona, no se que hacer- dijo Luis desesperandose

-Yo si- dijo Artwork y le hizo respiracion de boca a boca, Zero tosio y se incorporo

-¿Que paso?- dijo Zero abriendo los ojos

-Casi te ahogas, pero Art logro salvarte- dijo Luis

-Gracia Art- dijo Zero

-No hay de que- dijo Artwork sonriendo

Zero noto algo en ella y abrio bastante lod ojos

-Art ¿Porque estas en ropa interior?- dijoZero algo incomodo

-Si ¿No te da verguenza?- dijo Luis

-Chicos no sean tontos, este es mi bikini- dijo Artwork

-Tal vez no sea experto en moda pero estoy seguro de que eso es ropa interior dijo Luis

Art se examino y descubrio que era verdad, enrojecio de verguenza y estaba muy apenada

-Uppsss jeje olvide que no me lo puse hoy dia, por lo menos no me vieron los demas- dijo Artwork riendo neviosamente

-Ay Art- dijeron los dos riendo, Zero se retiro, Luis vio el tridente y entonces lo partio, Sugar volvio a ser humana y se alegro mucho y salio del muelle muy feliz

-Hola chicos, no saben lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Sugar pero vio que Luis tenia oos ojos muy abiertos y Art la boca abierta

-¿Que pasa chicos?- dijo Sugar confundida

-Eh Sugar- dijo Luis y le señaloque mire abajo, Sugar miro abajo y habia perdido su traje de baño y estaba desnuda.

Sugar grito y se tapo con sus manos, Luis le alcanzo una toalla y se tapo con esta, Art fue y logro encontrar un mini bikini de su talla.

-No me pondre esto- dijo Sugar mirando rl mini bikini

-Hazlo o prefieres andar desnuda por la playa- dijo Art

-Ok- dijo Sugar y se lo puso y se fue

Zero la vio y se quedo muy sorprendido

-Guau te ves muy bonita- dijo Zero

Sugar se sonrojo

-Gracias Zero- dijo Sugar

Zero sonrio al igual que ella

CONTINUARA...

BUENO ESPEROVQUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

HASTA LUEGO


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 El terrible poder de la oscuridad, la increible doble megafusion de X y Zero

Salieron del laboratorio, y estaban en la oscuridad de la escuela, X les propuso a todos a hacer un divertido picnic a la luz de la luna, todas aceptaron entusiasmados, mientras tanto Lumine los observaba, su telefono comenzo a vibrar, era una llamada de Leviatan

-Hola Leviatan- dijo Lumine

-Lumine ven al sotano de la escuela- dijo Leviatan. Lumine observo a los chicos y simplemente desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche. Bajo al sotano, donde Leviatan y sus dos secuaces lo esperaban

-Hola chicos ¿Alguna novedad?- dijo Lumine

-Si, ya tengo el altar puesto con el eclipse solar por venir reuniremos suficiente energia para realizar nuestros planes- dijo Prometeo

\- Si y ¿Ya tienen el video?- dijo Lumine

-Si, instale la camara en su ducha- dijo Leviatan

-Muy bien, muy pronto esas chicas no seran un problema- dijo Lumine

Lumine estaba algo molesto y no paraba de dar vueltas por el lugar

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo Leviatan

-Esos tres, son un problema sus poderes son muy altos- dijo Lumine

-Danos esos poderes- dijo Prometeo

Lumine lo penso, ambos eran muy fuertes pero eran algo psicopatas, pero eso lo podria usar a su favor

-Muy bien, lo hare- dijo Lumine conjurando un poco de energia oscura en su mano y se la dio a Prometeo y Siarqn

Prometeo obtuvo una armadura morada en todo su cuerpo y en su casco un simbolo de calavera aparecio, su piel se volvio palida y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y en sus manos aparecio una guadaña de color verde y le aparecieron colmillos aterradores.

Siarqn obtuvo un casco en forma de navaja de color morado y una abertura donde solo se veian sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo incremento su musculatura y una bufanda algo rasgada aparecio en su cuello.

-Jajaja esto si que es poder- dijo Prometeo destrozando un poco el lugar usando sus poderes, Siarqn solo se mantuvo en su lugar

-Ahora ¡ELIMINENLOS¡- dijo Lumine

-Sera un placer- dijo Prometeo desmateroalizandose al igual que Siarqn, Lumine y Leviatan se quedaron solos

-Por fin nos desharemos de esas pestes- dijo Leviatan sonriendo

Lumine le sonrio picaramente y se le acerco, Leviatan se sonrojo

-Eh Lumine ¿Que haces?- dijo Leviatan muy ruborizada y retrocediendo un poco

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo sexy que eres?- dijo Lumine acercandose

-Eh no- dijo Leviatan roja como un tomate

-Pues esto lo hara- dijo Lumine y la beso, Leviatan le correspondio y disfruto el beso, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, se separaron, Leviatan estaba roja como un tomate

-Te vere luego- dijo Lumine retirandose

Leviatan lo despidio con el brazo, y seguidamente tambien se fue a su habitacion

"Me beso, el me beso" pensaba Leviatan algo emocionada

Mientras tanto X en un lado, hablaba consigo mismo ccon una rosa en la mano

-Rarity yo tu...Ash no funcionara..mmm Rarity me gustas y creo que deberiamos estar juntos ¡NO¡- dijo X practicando

En eso Artwork lo escucho y decidio ayudarlo

-X, tienes que abrir tu corazon y decirle lo que sientes- dijo Artwork dandole una palmadita en la espalda

-Lo se, pero ¿Y si ella me rechaza?- dijo X

-No pasara, se ve que a ella le gustas un monton- dijo Artwork

-¡PERO NO SE QUE DECIR¡- dijo X desesperado

Artwork penso un rato y una idea surgio en su mente

-Mira esto es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Artwork y le hablo algunas cosas al oido

Mientras tanto, Rarity en su habitacion buscaba un buen atuendo entre toda la ropa que llevo

-Mmmm este no, es muy casual-dijo buscando un buen vestido

En eso Applejack entro y vio el enorme desorden de ropa

-Por mis corrales, ¿Es que hubo un huracan o algo asi?- dijo Applejack cruzando intentado no pisar el mar de ropa en el suelo

-Es que no se que ponerme ¿Este le gustara a X?- dijo Rarity sacando un vestido purpura

-Mmm sea cual sea le encantara dulzura- dijo Applejack

-Ay es que el me gusta- dijo Rarity sonrojandose

-Pues creo que el siente lo mismo por ti- dijo Applejack

En eso Roll entro en la habitacion

-¿Mi hermano te gusta?- dijo Roll boquiabierta

-Eh..yo- dijo Rarity nerviosa

Roll sonrio y la abrazo

-Saludos cuñada- dijo Roll bromeando

Rarity se sonrojo mucho y Applejack se rio un poco

-Pues si, tu hermano es muy caballeroso y sabe tratar a las damas- dijo Rarity

-Si, siempre ha sido asi- dijo Roll

-Y ahora no se que ponerme- dijo Rarity

-Dejame ayudarte- dijo Roll

Despues de media hora...

Rarity traia un hermoso vestido turquesa y un esplendido maquillaje

-Listo Rarity- dijo Roll

Rarity se vio en el espejo y se quedo maravillada

-Guau eres increible- dijo Rarity

-Jaja si lo soy, estas lista- dijo Roll

-A X le encantara caramelo- dijo Applejack

-Gracias chicas- dijo Rarity

-Solo invitanos a la boda- bromeo Applejack

Rarity se sonrojo mucho, Applejack rio un poco

-Tranquila dulzura, solo fue una broma- dijo Applejack

-Ok haya voy- dijo Rarity abriendo la puerta

-Espero que me den un sobrinito- dijo Roll bromeando

Rarity se sonrojo mas, al punto que su cara se volvio totalmente roja y se retiro

Mientras tanto en el patio, Art puso en el patio una manta de picnic y unas velas y les dijo a todos que se alejaran. X se vistio elegantemente y traia unas flores en tus manos

-Ahora ya sabes lo que debes decir ¿no?- dijo Artwork

-Si, gracias Art- dijo X

-Estare observando y te ayudare si metes la pata- dijo Artwork

X asintio y se sento en el mantel y espero a Rarity, Rarity aparecio, X se quedo mirandola embobado pues lucia muy bella

-Hola X- dijo Rarity sentandose

-Hola Rarity- dijo X despertando de su sueño

-¿Donde estan los demas?- dijo Rarity

-Eh creo que no vendran- dijo X

Artwork los observaba y le hace señas a X

-Eh ¿Y que tal te va?- dijo X

Artwork se dio un lapo en la cara

-Eh? Me va bien- dijo Rarity

-Ah ok- dijo X

En eso un viento soplo y Rarity sintio algo de frio, X le dio su chaqueta y entonces Rarity inconsientemente se echo en su pecho

-Ups perdon no quise hacerlo- dijo Rarity avergonzada

-No importa, no te preocupes- dijo X

Se quedaron viendo las estrellas un largo rato

-Son muy hermosas son como diamantes brillantes- dijo Rarity

-Si como tus ojos- dijo X

-¡¿QUE?¡- diko Rarity

-Uy perdon, no quise decir eso- dijo X muy avergonzado

-No, no importa- dijo Rarity

-Es que de verdad tienes hermosos ojos- dijo X

Rarity se ruborizo mucho y se acerco un poco a el

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos y fundieron su amor con un apasionado beso, se separaron y volvieron a besarse pero algo mas lento y apasionado.

Artwork salto victoriosa su plan haboa resultado, Zero y Axl los miraban de lejos

-Zero, te apuesto veinte dolares a que comienzan a ser novios- dijo Axl

-Pues yo te apuesto veinticinco dolares a que X le propone matrimonio- dijo Zero

Artwork se interpuso entre ellos

-Ya basta, los dos me daran cien dolares cada uno, si tienen un hijo- dijo Artwork

-Ok- dijeron los dos

Rarity y X seguian en su beso

-Te amo Rarity, eres la chica mas hermosa de todas- dijo X

-Tu eres mi pricipe azul- dijo Rarity y volvieron a besarse, entonces un rayo morado cayo del cielo y aterrizo junto a ellos y una nube de polvo se levanto

-Vaya vaya que tierna pareja, lastima que no duraran mucho-dijo una voz desde el crater

-¡PROMETEO¡- dijo X invocando sus poderes

-Y no estoy solo- dijo Prometeo dando paso a Siarqn

-¡Siarqn¡- dijo X sorprendido

-Rebeldia detectada, procediendo a eliminar- dijo Siarnq

X vargo su buster al maximo y disparo hacia ellos, la energia impacto contra ellos pero no tuvieron ningun rasguño

Prometeo sonrio con maldad y agarro su hoz y esta se torno de color morado oscuro

-Noche de Tinieblas- dijo Prometeo y lanzo una pontente honda con su hoz y esta se dirigia hacia Rarity, X se interpuso y recibio el ataque, X grito de dolor y cayo en el suelo

-¡X¡-grito Rarity y corrio a atenderlo

-Ahora sigues tu- dijo Prometeo cargando otro ataque y lo lanzo contra ella

El ataque se dirigia hacia Rarity y entonces un sablazo lo desvio. Zero llego con sus poderes activados, acomañado de Axl y las chicas

-Vaya vaya pero si es el principito y sus doncellas- dijo Prometeo burlandose

-Asi que tienes poderes- dijo Zero y entonces cargo su sable y le lanzo una onda cortante, el impacto le dio pero ninguno de los dos resulto si quiera con un rasguño. Prometeo se rio de el

-Ahora es tu turno Siarqn- dijo Prometeo. Siarqn concentro un rayo en sus ojos

-¡MIRADA MORTAL¡- dijo Siarqn y lanzo un rayo de color rojo hacia Zero, este fue golpeado por el ataque y cayo al suelo herido

Prometeo se mofo de ellos

-Ahora siguen su amigos- dijo Prometeo avanzando hacia las chicas, Axl se puso frente a ellas para protegerlas

-¡No¡- dijo X tratando de levantarse pero sus heridas no se lo permitian

-¡Si tan solo tuvieramos algo mas de poder¡- dijo Zero intentando levantarse

Y en ese momento un brillo salio de sus cuerpos, el de X era azul y el de Zero color rojo, entonces sus ojos brillaron y cruzaron sus brazos en forma de X y un enorme haz de luz los rodeo

-¡¿Pero que es esto?¡- dijo Prometeo asustado

-Incomprensible...Incomprensible- dijo Siarqn

Entonces una figura salio del haz de luz, era un joven con una armadura roja con tonalidades azules y rojas en los brazos y pies. Tenia una larga cabellera castaña y ojos azul verdoso, un casco surgio en su cabeza, era parecido al de Zero pero este era mas grueso y una gema de color verde en forma de flecha hacia abajo aparecio en el centro

-¿Q-quien eres tu?- dijo Prometeo asustado

-Yo soy la luz- dijo la figura avanzando hacia ellos

-¿X?¿Zero?¿Son ustedes?- dijo Artwork asombrada

El joven solo rio un poco

-No soy ni X ni Zero, bella Artwork...¡SOY XERO¡- dijo respondiendo su pregunta

Xero se concentro y una espada laser de color plata surgio de la gema de su casco, la agarro y entonces Prometeo enfurecio

-Grrrrrr ¡Que se hayan fusionado NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAN VERCERNOS¡- dijo Prometeo furioso

Concetro otro ataque y se lo lanzo directamente

-MUEREEE- groto Prometeo con ira

El ataque de energia oscura se diriga hacia Xero pero este no se inmutaba, el ataque le impacto

-N-no importa lo fuerte que seas-decia Prometeo jadeando por el cansancio- Uhm sigues siendo un insecto

Xero salio sin nigun rasguño o mota de polvo, a pesar del ataque debastador

-Yo soy la luz que extinge la oscuridad- dijo Xero

Luis los observaba atentamente

-Esto se pondra bueno- dijo Luis

CONTINUARA...

PERDON DESPARECI UN TIEMPO

PERO ES QUE LAS CLASES, DEJAN MUY POCO TIEMPO

PERO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO, SE LOS PROMETO

HASTA LUEGO


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 Uno contra dos y nuevas alianzas

Prometeo estaba algo asustado sus ataques no le surtian efectos y no sabia que hacer, una idea surgio en su mente

-Siarqn dame tu poder, para darle una paliza a estos dos- dijo Prometeo agarrandolo fuertemente de su brazo

-Negativo- dijo Siarqn

-No me importa lo que tu digad pero voy a destruirlos a esos dos- dijo Prometeo furioso lo agarro del cuelo y desde su mano absorvio su energia, Siarqn intentaba zafarse de su mano pero sentia a las fuerzas abandonarle, su armadura desparecio, Prometeo absorvio toda su energia y lo tiro a un lado, Siarqn se paro con mucho esfuerzo y huyo rapidamente del lugar

Prometeo sintio su poder elevarse y un aura negra rodeo su cuerpo y un brillo rojo sangre aparecio en sus ojos

-Hora de luchar, heroe- dijo Prometeo. Se abalanzo contra Xero y lo embistio con su hoz, Xero choco contra una pared, Xero se levanto y golpeo a Prometeo en el rostro y lo tumbo contra la pared, Prometeo hizo salir de sus manos unas llamas morados y se las lanzo, Xero saco una espada laser y la hizo girar como una helice y las llamas fueron extinguidas, Xero invoco su buster y comenzo a cargar

-¡Carga solar¡- grito y le lanzo un potente rayo, Prometeo fue impactado por el rayo y fue arrastrado varios metros, Xero volvio a hacer girar las cuchillas de su sable y se lo lanzo como un proyectil, Prometeo recibio el ataque y sufrio varios cortes en su cuerpo, Xero dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara.

Prometeo agarro a Xero del cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo, Prometeo se preparaba para rebanarlo con la hoz. En ese momento una onda de energia lo lanzo lejos, era Pandora quien usaba sus poderes

-Pandora eres una maldita traidora- dijo Prometeo furioso y volvio a levantarse, a pesar de haberle robado la energia a Siarqn, no podia vencerlos y una idea surgio en su mente

Agarro su hoz y se desvanecio, Xero presentia que intentaria atacarlo por la espalda y se concentro para poderlo evitar, Prometeo aparecio sorpresivamente y intento darle con su hoz pero Xero saco su sable y sus armas chocaron entre si, Xero se impulso y le dio la estocada final, Prometeo cayo herido, sentia mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, intento lanzarle otro ataque pero Axl le disparo en el hombro y con eso acabo rendido.

-¡Maldita sea¡ No se emocionen ¡Las cosas estan muy lejos de terminar¡- dijo Prometeo teletransportandose.

Las chicas se sintieron aliviadas de que Prometeo ya no haria mas daño por ahora, Xero se separo volviendo a ser X y Zeeo

-¡Chicos¡¿Se sienten bien?- dijo Artwork acercandose

X y Zero despertaron y se levantaron un poco confundidos

-¡Auch! Me duele mi cabeza- dijo X levantandose

-Art ¿Que nos paso?- dijo Zero sobandose la cabeza

-Realizaron una especie de fusion y derrotaron a Prometeo- dijo Luis ayudandoles a pararse

Rarity corrio a abrazar a X

-¡X¡ Me alegra estes bien- dijo Rarity abrazando a X, el le devolvio el abrazo

Todos miraban la escena con ternura

-Mejor hay que dejar a estos dos tortolos- dijo Axl

Todos dijeron un si colectivo y se retiraron dejandolos solos

-¿No te hizo daño? Vi que te golpeo duro- dijo Rarity

-No, no me hizo daño, tengo un craneo muy duro jeje- dijo X intentando tener un poco humor

Rarity rio un poco, se sonrieron mutuamente

Mientras tanto, Lumine hechaba chispas, su plan habia fracasado, Prometeo estaba furiosos de poder haberlos destruido

-¡Eres un estupido por haber fracasado¡- dijo Lumine muy enojado y empujando a Prometeo

-Jeje tu eres el estupido por haber mandado todo este tiempo a inutiles y a psicopatas- dijo Vile burlandose

-Muy gracioso Vile- dijo Serpenter- esos tres resultaron ser mas dificiles de eliminar

Lumine lo penso y una idea surgio

-Es hora de mandar algo mas fuerte- dijo Lumine y dio una palmada

Un tipo que utilizaba una armadura de color blanco y un casco que le cubria el rostro aoarecio

-Hola Omega- dijo Lumine

-¿Si? Mi amo- dijo Omega arrodillandose

-Quiero que te encarges de esos tres- dijo Lumine

-Sus deseos seran clumplidos- dijo Omega retirandose

Vile lo miro extrañado

-¿De donde salio?- dijo Vile

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Lumine

-Solo espero que no mate a X, quiero matarlo yo con mis propias manos- dijo Vile

-Hmp como tu quieras- dijo Lumine sin importancia

En ese momento, Leviatan se acerco a Lumine

-¿Prometeo fallo?- dijo Leviatan

-Si- dijo Lumine molestandose

-¡Ja¡ Con lo inutil que es ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Leviatan burlandose

-Y tu muy hermosa- dijo Lumine agarrandola de la cintura y dandole un beso

Leviatan disfruto el beso y lo abrazo

-¿Y que haremos con esas chicas?- dijo Leviatan

-Ya tengo a alguien que ayudara- dijo Lumine

Con sus manos formaba oscuras nubes

-Y con esto nos divertiremos haciendo algo- dijo Lumine sonriendo malignamente

########################################

-¿Y entonces tu vienes de un lugar llamado Equestria?- dijo Luis asombrado

-Si- dijo Sunset

Sunset les habia contado del mundo pony y sobre las princesas

-Guau son asombrosas- dijo Axl

-Ja si lo somos- dijo Rainbow con arrogancia

Mientras tanto Fluttershy y Discord caminaban tranquilamente

-Asi que tu...eres xaotico por naturaleza- dijo Fluttershy

-Si- dijo Discord

-Eres increible Discord- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo

-Tu eres muy hermosa- dijo Discord

Fluttershy se sonrojo mucho

-Tengo miedo- dijo Fluttershy bajando la cabeza

-¿Porque?- dijo Discord

-Me da miedo todo me siento indefensa- dijo Fluttershy cabizbaja

-No lo estas- dijo Discord sonriendole

Fluttershy levanto la cabeza

-Tienes a tus amigas y a mi- dijo Discord acercando sus labios

Se besaron apasionadamente, Fluttershy ya no sentia sola

-Te amo Flutter- dijo Discord

-Y yo a ti Discord- dijo Fluttershy volviendolo a besar

Mientras tanto X y Rarity seguian conversando

-Gracias por salvarnos a todos- dijo Rarity

-No es nada- dijo X

Rarity observo el cielo nocturno

-Es una hermosa noche- dijo Rarity

-Como tu- dijo X

Rarity se sonrojo mucho

-¿De verdad?- dijo Rarity rojisima como un tomate

-Si, tu eres muy hermosa y me gustas mucho- dijo X

Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado, X disfruto los dulces labios de Rarity

-Tu tambien me gustas mucho- dijo Rarity abrazandolo

Volvieron a besarse

#################################################

Lumine se dirigio a una de las habitaciones, toco la puerta

-¿Quien?- dijo una voz

-Soy yo, Lumine- dijo Lumine

Le abrio la puerta un chico de piel marron y cabello verde

-Ya te tengo el material, Techmo- dijo Lumine

Le dio un USB, Techmo lo conecto a su computadora y reprodujo un video

-Uhmm estas chicas estan buenas- dijo Techmo mirando el video- ¿Como lo conseguiste?

-Leviatan instalo una camara espia en su baño- dijo Lumine

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?- dijo Techmo

-Quiero que se lo envies a toda la escuela- dijo Lumine

-Pero ¿No crees que seria mucha humillacion?- dijo Techmo

-Esas chicas arruinaran el plan con su estupida amistad y si eso pasa, no tendras tu soñada compañia de computacion- dijo Lumine

-Ok lo hare- dijo Techmo

Lumine se retiro

#############################################

Mientras tanto un autobus se detuvo frente a la escuela, de el bajo una chica de piel morada y pelo largo de color negro

-Es bueno volver- dijo la misteriosa chica

Artwork corrio a abrazarla

-¡Raven, amiga¡Te extrañe muchisimo¡- dijo Artwork

-Yo tambien amiga- dijo Raven

Los demas se acercaron

-Chicas, ella es mi amiga Raven, estuvo fuera de la ciudad unos dias, fue a estudiar Diseño grafico en Cristal Metropolis- dijo Raven

-Hola- dijeron las mane 7

Del autobus, bajo un chico de piel negra y cabello negro con estilo rockero

-Hola ¿Que hay?- dijo el chico

-Es el mi hermano Sombra- dijo Raven

-Es un placer, señoritas- dijo Sombra de manera anglosajonica

Las chicas se sintieron algo nerviosas

-¿Me perdi de mucho?- dijo Raven

-O si de mucho- rio Artwork

CONTINUARA.. .

PERDON POR TARDARME LAS CLASES NO ME DAN TIEMPO. OCURRIRAN MUCHAS COSAS SE LOS ASEGURO


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 Tristes memorias y una humillacion

Los chicos le contaron a Raven lo que habia ocurrido en los ultimos dias

-Guau nunca me imgine que esto pasaria- dijo Raven algo prrocupada

-Es una energia muy oscura y no se que la causa- dijo Luis

-Me pregunto si Leviatan tendra algo que ver- dijo Artwork sospechando

-No lo se pero pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos- dijo X

Todos juntaron sus manos en señal de union

Mientras tanto las mane 7 y las shadow 5 conversaban entre ellas

-¿Le mandaste un mensaje a la princesa Twilight?- dijo Applejack

-Si, ella dice que pase lo que pase nosotras podremos resolverlo- dijo Sunset mirando su libro

-¿Quien es ella?- dijo Sour Sweet

-Es una princesa del mundo pony de Equestria- dijo Rainbow

-Guau que cool- dijo Indigo

-Esta anocheciendo,seria mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- dijo Fluttershy

Todas dijeron un si colectivo y se narcharon a su habitacion, Axl se despidio de Twiligh al igual que X y Rarity

Luis y Artwork se quedaron charlando un rato

-Es increible lo que esta pasando- dijo Artwork

-Nunca espere que esto de las anomalias seria tan dificil- dijo Luis

-Pero nos tenemos unos a los otros- dijo Artwork

-Si, me gusta tenerte a mi lado- dijo Luis

-¿Que?- dijo Artwork sonrojandose

-Eh no...nada, no dije nada- dijo Luis muy apenado

-Eh jeje, buenas noches- dijo Artwork retirandose

-Si, buenas noches- dijo Luis retirandose a su habitacion

Artwotk llego a su habitacion que compartia con Raven

-Uf fue un viaje agotador- dijo Rave recostandose en su cama

-Si, ya me lo imagino- dijo Artwork poniendos-eh jeje, buenas noches- dijo artwork retirandose

-si, buenas noches- dijo luis retirandose a su habitacion

artwotk llego a su habitacion que compartia con rave su pijama

-¿Quienes son esas chicas?- pregunto Raven

-Son chicas de Canterlot high, son las de la batalla de bandas- dijo Artwork

-Se que vienen por las anomalias y tambien voy a ayudarlas- dijo Raven

-Gracias amiga- dijo Artwork

Ambas se abrazaron y se dispusieron a dormir

##################################################

Mientras tanto las chicas se disponian a dormir

-Lo sentimos pero mañana volveremos a clases- dijo Roll

-No se preocupen, nosotras podremos con lo que sea- dijo Rainbow arrogantemente

-Lo se Rainbow pero mejor hay que irnos a dormir - dijo Applejack

-Si, no quiero amanecer con ojeras- dijo Rarity con una mascarilla y muchos rizadores

-Si, tienes que verte bella para tu querido X- dijo Indigo bromeando

Rarity se puso muy roja como un tomata al escuchar eso

-Descansa cuñada- dijo Roll bromeando

Rarity fruncio el ceño y se acosto a dormir al igual que las demas

#################################################

A la mañana siguiente, todas se despertaron temprano, cada una tuvo que tomar un turno para tomar una ducha, se cambiaron y bajaron a los pasillos, los estudiantes se encontraban en el pasillo, sacando sus cosas y conversando entre ellos.

Al verlas llegar, comenzaron a hablar en susurros y muchos se reian o intentaban agusntar la risa

-¿Que pasa?¿Porque nos miran asi?- dijo Twilight muy nerviosa

-No tengo idea dulzura- dijo Applejack

De repente unas manos las jalaron a un salon cercano, eran Roll y las demas

-¿Chicas?¿Que ocurre?- dijo Sunset extrañada

Roll y sus amigas se miraron preocupadas

-¿No lo han visto?- dijo Pandora

-Ver que- dijo Fluttersht

Pandora saco su celular y lo conecto a su laptop y reprodujo un video, las chicas no podian creer lo que veian, era una grabacion de ellas bañandose en la ducha

-¿Que..?¿Como paso esto?- dijo Rainbow muy avergonzada

-No lo se pero este video le llego por correo a todos los alumnos- dijo Kalinka

-¿Todos lo han visto?- dijo Sour Sweet

-Si- dijo Ciel muy triste

Desde dentro del salon, escuchaban las risas de los estudiantes y toda clase de palabras humillantes, las chicas agacharon la cabeza de verguenza.

Desde lejos, Lumine observaba la escena con satisfaccion al ogual que sus complices

-Con esto, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esas chicas, Techmo hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Lumine

-Espera- dijo Leviatan tecleando con su celular hasta que termino

-¿Que hiciste?- dijo Lumine

-Algo- dijo Leviatan- retiremos

Se retiraron pero no se dieron cuenta de que Raven los habia grabado con una grabadora

##############################################

-¡Ah humillada, totalmente humillada¡- dijo Rarity llorando con el rimel corriendo por su cara

-No es posible que nos pase esto- dijo Twilight tambien llorando, Spike salto a su regazo a consolarla

-Voy a matar al que nos haya echo esto- dijo Rainbow muy enojada

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Indigo muy molesta

De repente X, Zero y Axl llegaron corriendo

-¿Que paso?- dijo X

Roll les explico todo el asunto de la humillacion que sufrieron las chicas

-¡No puede ser¡- dijo X enojado

-¿Quien habra sido?- dijo Zero

-¡Juro que cuando lo descubra no tendra mas dientes- dijo Axl apretando su puño

Axl fue a consolar a Twilight

-Tranquila Twi, todo se resolvera, yo te apoyare- dijo Axl

-Gracias Axl- dijo Twilight secandose las lagrinas y sonriendo

Ambos se dieron un beso, Kalinka vio la escena con ternura

-Awwww tengo una cuñada- dijo Kalinia feliz

-Y yo tambien- dijo Roll mirando a X, X se sonrojo al igual que Rarity

-Solo falto yo- dijo Ciel mirando a Zero

-Que no se te ocurran locas ideas- dijo Zero- recuerden chicas deben ser fuettes y recias no deben dejarse vencer por estos insultos o humillaciones, manteganse siempre firmes y nunca inclinen la cabeza ante nada

-Tienes razon, nunca hay que rendirnos- dijo Applejack firme

-Nunca lo haremos- dijo Rainbow

-Nosotras hemos enfrentado cosas peores- dijo Sor sweet

-Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte- dijo Pinkie saltando

-Eres un buen orador, Zero- dijo Sugar sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo Zero devolviendole la sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Omega los observaba de lejos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, segun Lumine aquellas chicas poseian magia mas alla de lo que podia imaginarse, pero no parencian poseerla

Al ver a Zero sintio una extraña sensacion como si tuviera una especie de conexion con el. De repente sufrio una especie de jaqueca muy fuerte, recordaba algunas cosas

FLASHBACK DE OMEGA

Un chico de cabello rubio palido y ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar

-¡Ya llegue¡- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta

Una señora rubia y de ojos azules igual a el, se encontraba sentada en una silla con una cara de tristeza absoluta

-¿Mama, estas bien?- dijo el chico

La señora se sobresalto y se seco las lagrimas, y se levanto recibir a su hijo

-Omeja, tranquilo hijo no me pasa nada, voy a preparar la cena- dijo la señora dirigiendose a la cocina

Omega la veia con tristeza, desde que su padre la abandono cuando el era un bebe, su madre tuvo que trabajar duro para sacarlo adelante y el de alguna forna iba a ayudarla

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE OMEGA

Omega solto una lagrima por su madre

Mientras tanto, Zero se encontraba caminando por los pasillos y se puso a observar el esplendoroso dia desde una ventana, saco una foto y la contemplo unos momentos

-Hola Zero- escucho una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse

Volteo la mirada y vio que era Sugar coat

-Ah, hola Sugar- dijo Zero calmandose

-¿Que hacias?- dijo Sugar

-Solo observo el dia- dijo Zero

-Si, es muy hermoso- dijo Sugar

Sugar observo la foto que el tenia en sus manos, era una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el

-¿Quien es ella?- dijo Sugar

-Ella es mi madre- dijo Zero

-Wow es igual a ti- dijo Sugar

Zero puso una cara de tristeza

-Lo era, ella fallecio cuando yo era bebe- dijo Zero con un tono triste

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Sugar comprendiendo

-Casi ni me acuerdo de ella- dijo Zeto

-Yo tambien perdi a mi padre cuando era niña, lo extraño mucho- dijo Sugar entristeciendo

-El esta en un mejor lugar y te esta viendo desde ahi- dijo Zero sonriendole

Sugar le devolvio la sonrisa, Zero lo pensaba tal vez ella sea la chica que su corazon hall estado esoerando

Mientras tyanto Luis se entero de la humillacion de las chicas y ya sabia como solucionarlo. Agarro su celular y marco un numero

-¿Hola?- respondio un chico

-Hola Middy, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Luisd

-Cuenta conmigo bro- respondio el chico

Luis fue contandole poco a poco el problema de sus amigas

CONTINUARA...

PERDON SI ME TARDO, PERO LAS CLASES NO ME DAN TIEMPO

YA SE IMAGINARAN EL TIPO DE CONEXION TENDRAN ZERO Y OMEGA

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	18. A las chicas hay que ayudar

A las chicas hay que ayudar

Luis camino por los pasillos hacia la habitacion de su amigo Middy, toco la puerta al llegar

-Un momento- dijo Middy desde dentro, se escucharon algunos ruidosy Middy abrio la puerta

-Hola bro- dijo Middy

-Hola Middy ¿podrias ayudarme con algo?- dijo Luis

-Lo que necesites hermano- dijo Middy alegremente

#############################

-¿Todo esta listo?- dijo Lumine a sus secuaces

-Si, si amo- dijo Prometeo muy fastidiado trayendo un extraño orbe

-Bien, con la energia del Eclipse de sombras- dijo Lumine sonriendo con malicia

-¿Seguro que funcionara? Si no lo hace, quedaremos como los mas grandes "losers" de la escuela- dijo Leviatan observando aquel orbe y demas objetos extraños

-Oh mi querida Levi, cuando el poder del Eclipse de sombras se concentre en este orbe, todo su poder sera nuestro- dijo Lumine

Mientras tanto Vile probaba su nuevo poder destrozando algunos arboles

-Vaya que poder mas increible- dijo Vile

-Ten cuidado si sigues usandolo mucho, se te acabara- dijo Lumine

-Quiero matar a X, y con este poder sera mas interesante- dijo Vile

-Ten cuidado porque si echas a perder todo te destruire yo mismo- dijo Lumine

Vile solo asistio desinteresado, mientras tanto Leviatan observaba con gracia el video humillante de las chicas

-Techmo hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Leviantan

-Ahora esas chicas se iran en menos de lo que canta un gallo- dijo Prometeo riendo

##############################

-Asi que eso le paso a tus amigas- dijo Middy

-Si, y si no hacemos algo pronto su humillacion lo sabran todos- dijo Luis

-Pues bien puedo retirar el video pero necesitamos, una prueba para que dejen de molestarlas- dijo Middy

-Se que mi hermano esta implicado estoy seguro, pero no hay manera de probarlo- dijo Middy

En eso Sombra llego

-Yo puedo ayudarles- dijo Sombra

-¿Como?- dijo Luis confundido

-Conosco a Techmo y el no habla con cualquiera, puedo ayudarles a que obtengan las pruebas suficientes para ayudar a sus amigas- dijo Sombra

-¿Como conoces a Techmo?- dijo Middy sospechando

-Eh... antes veiamos ciertos videos juntos - dijo Sombra nerviosamente

-Ya me lo esperaba- dijo Middy riendo

-¿Porque nos ayudas?- dijo Luis

-Porque Rave me lo pidio- dijo Sombra

-Eres un buen hermano- dijo Middy

##############################

Mientras tanto las mane 7 y las shadow 5 caminaban por los pasillos y vieron a los alumnos decorando la escuela ponian adornos con muchas serpentinas

-Wow ¿Que hace? Me gustan sus adornos- dijo Pinkie observando las decoraciones

-Es el Raider Fest, es la mas grande fiesta de toda la escuela- dijo Artwork

-Admiro sus adornos, son muy elegantes- dijo Rarity

-Durante toda la semana, no habran clases y se festeja sin fin- dijo Ciel

-Se realizan actividades deportivas, conocimiento y musicales- dijo Kalinka

-Me gustaria participar en los deportes- dijo Rainbow

-Claro, cualquiera puede participar si se inscriben- dijo Artwork

-Pero no creo que con lo de ese video nos dejen participar- dijo Twilight tristemente

-Tranquilas chicas, todo se solucionara- dijo Roll calnandola

################################

Sombra se dirigia al cuarto de Techmo para proseguir con el plan

-Ay lo que hago por ti Ravie- dijo Sombra renegando y abriendo la puerta con un alambre

El lugar era un total desorden, habian cajas de pizzas, miles de discos llenos de moho y una computadora con muchos CPU conectados

-Dios me hace recordar mi cuarto- dijo Sombra sacandose un trozo de pizza rancia del zapato, salio y hizo señas a Luis y Middy para que entraran

Luis busco entre tanto chiquero alguna prueba mientras Middy revisaba su computadora y buscaba entre tantos archivos

-Hay muchos archivos- dijo Middy haciendo click en una carpeta de imagenes, salieron unas "fotos" que hizo que se sonrojara

-Fiuuu que chicas tan guapas- dijo Sombra observando y sonriendo pervertidamente

-Mejor cierra esa carpeta antes de que nos traumemos- dijo Luis

En eso Luis encontro un USB morado tirado en el suelo

-Es el USB de Lumine- dijo Middy

Revisaron el USB y encontraron el video, pero necesitaban mas pruebas que eso

En eso Middy vio algo, la camara web estaba encendida y registro el video y vio la conversacion de Lumine con Techmo, rapidamente descargo el video y lo guardo en su USB

-Guau ese tipo si que es un bully- dijo Sombra asombrado

-Con esto las chicas dejaran de ser humilladas- dijo Luis

Rapidamente salieron de la habitacion a presentarle las pruebas al Director Light

################################

Las mane 7 y las shadow 5 seguian caminando por los pasillos y en eso vieron un mural con muchas fotos de los anteriores Raider Fests, la mayoria eran de Lumine con triunfosen casi todos los deportes

En unas aparecian los tres chicos, X campeon de patinaje, Zero en esgrima y Axl en arqueria

-Wow estos deportes son interesantes- dijo Sour sweet

-Las proximas podriamos ser nosotras- dijo Rainbow haciendo girar su balon con el dedo

En ese momento el sub director Cain las llamo y las llevo a la oficina del director

################################

Las chicas llegaron a la oficina del directo y viero al señor Light sentado en su sillon y con un mirada aeria, sintieron algo de nervios

-Director Light nosotras ya casi resolvemos el problema de las anomalias..-trato de decir Sunset pero el señor Light le hizo señas de que se callara

-Chicas me entere de lo del video y quiero decirles que nos disculpen por lo de su humillacion- dijo Light

Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que habia dicho

-¿Como supo...- dijo Twilight confundida

-Luis me lo informo y descubrio a los tesponsables, pueden continuar con su mision- dijo Light

Las chicas se abrazaron con efusion por haber salido del problema

-Pueden retirarse- dijo Light

Las chicas salieron de la oficina y se encontraron con Artwork

-Chicas me entere de lo que paso, lo lamento- dijo Artwork

-Tranquila Art, se soluciono por lo menos ya no nos molestaran- dijo Rainbow

-Yo las ayude- dijo Luis apareciendo

-¿En serio?¡Graciasss!- dijo emocionada Artwork y abrazandolo

-De nada- dijo Luis devolviendole el abrazo

-Wuuu algo pasa- dijo Pinkie bromeando

Ambos se separaron muy sonrojados

##################################

Zero caminaba tranquilo por el patio cuando de repente oyo una voz

-Zero...-

Zero se sobresalto y volteo poniendose en guardia

-¿Hola?- dijo confundido

Omega aparecio frente a el

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Zero

-Yo soy el Mesias- dijo Omega sacando su espada

Zero se puso en guardia, algo malo iba a pasar

Regreseeeee

Perdon por tardarme pero mis clases no me dan mucho tiempo para escribir, pronto Zero descubrira una verdad...de su pasado

Hasta pronto


End file.
